Sinlaire and The Dungeon
by The Great SnowFire
Summary: Sinlaire VS Dungeon. Siapa yang menang? Bagaimana dengan Sakura, Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke? Apa mereka selamat? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON**

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Fiction

AU, OC, OOC, cerita fantasi yang teramat gaje…

RnR please.. ,"

**ERAGON – THE INHERITANCE CYCLE © Christopher Paolini**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON © **

**CHAPTER 1**

**Sakura Haruno = Sherry**

**Naruto Uzumaki = Kevin**

**Tsunade = Mistral**

**Orochimaru = Darker**

**Sasuke Uchiha = Jason**

**Silhouette = Queen of Sinlaire**

**Marionette = Queen of The Dungeon**

Sinlaire adalah surganya makhluk fantasi dari seluruh pelosok dunia seperti elf, kurcaci, naga, unicorn, Pegasus, peri, Nymph, malaikat, dan dewa-dewi tata surya. Mereka hidup berdampingan, dipimpin oleh dua ratu, Ratu Silhouette, dan saudaranya, Ratu Marionette. Ratu Silhouette memberikan wewenang besar kepada kaum suci malaikat, untuk bertindak sebagai "DPR"-nya segala kaum di Sinlaire. Sampai suatu saat, perbedaan pendapat yang begitu jauh dan tak dapat dimusyawarahkan, Ratu Marionette menyarankan hal yang paling tidak lazim untuk seseorang yang ingin menjadi penguasa, yaitu membuat tempat untuk orang-orang atau makhluk bersalah besar, yang dinamakan The Dungeon. Silhouette tidak curiga, karena yakin akan kepemimpinan Marionette yang tegas dan keras sehingga dipercaya mampu membuat makhluk dan orang bersalah itu bertobat. Namun nyatanya?

Ratu Marionette punya rencana lain di samping demi kedisiplinan dan keamanan serta ketentraman Sinlaire. Ia benar-benar memisahkan diri dari Sinlaire dan membentuk 'negara' sendiri setelah merasa bahwa orang-orang bersalah yang dikumpulkannya sudah cukup. Dengan sihir hitam ia mengubah makhluk-makhluk yang dikumpulkannya menjadi sesosok makhluk mengerikan dengan suara nyaring. Tatapan matanya merah darah dan tubuh mereka besar dan kekar. Punggungnya dihiasi sepasang sayap lebar kelelawar. Ia berhasil mengambil salah satu malaikat dari Sinlaire, dan dengan tipu muslihatnya menjadikannya makhluk paling sempurna di The Dungeon, memimpin pasukan The Nightmare .

Ratu Silhouette tak mau kalah. Ia segera membentuk pasukan ketika mata-matanya memberitahukannya mengenai pasukan The Nightmare. Ia memilih salah satu dari kaum malaikat, untuk memimpin pasukannya dan menunjuk putrinya sendiri untuk melatih para pejuang panah dan pedang. Sedangkan seorang perapal mantra dari Pegunungan Leon yang dikenal kuat akan sihir untuk melatih beberapa perapal mantra. Dinding perisai sihir pun segera melindungi Sinlaire yang begitu luas dengan kokoh, walaupun itu menyebabkan perapal mantranya akan pingsan selama berminggu-minggu.

* * *

"Ratu Marionette sudah melatih pasukannya jauh dari kita.." Kata Naruto, atau Kevin, nama yang diberikan Ratu Silhouette yang bukan dari Jepang.

"Kau benar. Mereka akan dengan mudah menyerang kita tanpa harus melakukan perlawanan berarti." Kata Ratu Silhouette

"Ia memiliki seorang.. yah.. bisa dibilang 'asisten', _My Lady_.. kira-kira perapal mantra seperti Mistral atau Tsunade-sama."

"Dia sudah berubah," terdengar keputusasaan dari suara Ratu Silhouette, "Apa dia masih bisa berubah?"

"Tapi kupikir hanya anda yang bisa, _My Lady_.." Naruto meyakinkan, "Kemungkinan lain adalah putri anda, Sherry.."

"Tidak!" Paviliun marmer itu bergetar mendengar suara lantang Silhouette, "Dia hanya melatih pejuang dan pasukan.. dan tidak akan terlibat dalam perang!"

"Tapi aku yakin dia mampu melakukannya. Teknik pedangnya bagus dan memanahnya akurat. Bahkan ia bisa memanah tanpa melihat! Dia juga perapal mantra yang sudah menjadi murid Mistral selama 18 tahun hidupnya, kan? Dia merupakan kartu as Sinlaire apabila dia–"

"Cukup!" Lagi-lagi paviliun bergetar, "Dia tidak akan terlibat, Kevin!"

Terjadi keheningan sedingin es yang menyelimuti paviliun itu sampai mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka masing-masing.

"Kita harus segera melatih pasukan lebih keras lagi, _My Lady_.." Mistral, atau Tsunade, angkat bicara memecah keheningan, "Mereka harus siap jika The Dungeon menyerang."

"Kau dengar itu, Naruto?" Tanya Silhouette."Aku menyerahkan segala urusan tentang pasukan kepadamu. Menghadaplah padaku jika kau mengalami kesulitan."

"Baik, _My Lady_.." Naruto membungkuk hormat, kemudian keluar meninggalkan paviliun.

"Baiklah,_ My Lady_, bukannya aku meragukan keputusanmu untuk tidak melibatkan Sherry ke medan perang, tapi benar kata Kevin, _My Lady_. Sherry adalah kartu as kita yang harus dipertahankan dan dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk bisa memenangkan Dungeon kalau-kalau mereka menyerang kita. Siap sedia setiap detik adalah hal yang paling harus dilakukan saat ini oleh warga Sinlaire." Kata Mistral, "Tapi semuanya terserah pada anda, My Lady.."

_Masalahnya… _Silhouette memegangi kepalanya, _Aku meragukan Sherry. Dia belum siap, tepatnya belum cukup siap, untuk bisa melawan Dungeon._

* * *

Sherry, atau Sakura, nama yang diberikan Naruto karena Sherry seperti kata Cherry yang dalam bahasa Jepang, Sakura, menyisir sayap putih bersihnya di kamar. Kemudian menata rambutnya sehingga mengguling dan membiarkan sisanya terurai. Ia merapikan lipatan pada gaun putihnya, dan setelah itu keluar sambil menyandang pedang merah dengan mutiara biru safir di ujung gagangnya.

"Selamat pagi, _My Lady_.." Sakura menyapa ibunya. Sakura duduk di depan ibunya, dan pelayan datang membawa sarapan pagi untuknya. Sebelum melahap potongan daging di sendoknya, Sakura menatap ibunya lekat-lekat. Ibunya yang hanya diam menusuk-nusuk potongan daging. "Mom?"

Silhouette tersentak, hampir menumpahkan supnya, kemudian menatap puterinya, "Selamat Pagi, Sherry."

"Kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah.. Aku menunggumu, Sherry. Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama, bukan? Dan, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Silhouette.

"Ke Kamp pelatihan, membantu Naruto untuk melatih pejuang dan pasukan." Kata Sakura.

"Oh, Kevin.." Silhouette berdeham, "Tapi kau, tidak akan terlibat di medan perang, kan?"

"Itu sih, tergantung, Mom." Kata Sakura, "Situasi kondisinya stabil atau malah terpojok?"

"Pasukan dan pejuang kita pasti bisa mendesak mereka mundur.." Kata Silhouette, "Lebih baik kalau kau tidak terlibat, kau tahu kan, Sherry, Marionette sudah sangat berbahaya."

"Aku tahu, Mom!" Kata Sakura, "Dan aku sudah cukup kuat. Kalaupun aku harus pergi ke medan perang, bagiku tidak masalah. Kemampuanku sudah tinggi berkat ajaran Mistral dan tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhku di medan perang nanti."

"Aku hanya khawatir.." Kata Silhouette.

"Tidak perlu khawatir.. aku bisa sendiri." Kata Sakura, kemudian mempercepat makannya, "Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu."

Silhouette hanya mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas panjang ketika putrinya sudah keluar. _Sherry.. Sherry.. _

Sakura membetulkan posisi pedang di ikat pinggangnya ketika hampir sampai di kamp pelatihan. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekati Naruto yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan barisan pasukan.

"Naruto-san!" Seru Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Ehh..Ahh! Sherry-hime." Naruto segera membungkuk hormat.

"Sherry? Tak biasanya kau memanggilku begitu. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka dipanggil Sakura." Kata Sakura sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ah, ya, Sakura-hime.."

"Bagus.. Latihan pasukanmu bagus sekali.." Kata Sakura.

"Yeah, hanya perlu ditingkatkan lagi.." Kata Naruto, "Ini masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan pasukan Marionette. Makhluk jadi-jadian itu."

"Menurutmu, apa Sasuke-san juga masuk dalam pasukan itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke kuat, pribadinya tegar dan tenang, kupikir itu cocok menjadi seorang pejuang, bahkan tidak mustahil dia dijadikan seorang pemimpin pasukan sepertiku. Kupikir, Marionette pasti akan memilihnya memimpin pasukan, sama seperti Ratu Silhouette memilihku menjadi pemimpin pasukan." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitukah? Jadi dia tidak akan lagi mengenal kita? Dia juga akan seperti makhluk jadi-jadian lainnya? Tidak akan ada lagi rasa cinta di hatinya? Apa dia sudah melupakan kita semua?"

"Kemungkinan besar, begitu. Menurutku.. Tidak ada harapan dia bisa kembali tanpa perubahan sedikitpun. Bukankah tujuan Marionette menculiknya dalah itu.. menjadikannya kartu as bagi Dungeon, seperti kau yang adalah kartu as bagi Sinlaire?"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya.."

"Sama sekali tidak ada kemungkinan baik?"

"Tidak ada.. menurutku tidak akan ada."

"Jadi Marionette sudah merubahnya habis-habisan?"

"Ya.."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Merasa kecanggungan telah berkembang di antara mereka, Naruto segera memecah keheningan, "Mau berlatih bersama? Bukankah itu tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Ah.. benar juga.. ayo." Sakura mengeluarkan pedangnya. Sebilah pedang yang kuat dan takkan pernah rusak ataupun berkarat. Naruto mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan bukit dimana mereka berada dipenuhi dentingan pedang yang beradu.

_Sasuke… _Sakura hampir menangis di tengah pertarungan latihannya dengan Naruto, _Pulanglah! Kembalilah! _Sampai air mata beningnya menetes dan berubah menjadi platina, _Kumohon!_

* * *

Marionette menyesap minuman anggurnya. Mata obsidiannya menatap dingin pasukan yang sedang berlatih di depannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum miris, kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan setia, Darker, atau Orochimaru, berdiri di samping tuannya. Marionette bertepuk tangan ketika latihan pasukannya usai. Sasuke Uchiha segera membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Mereka membentuk pasukan.." Kata Sasuke.

"Hah! Silhouette memang tak pernah mau kalah." Marionette meletakkan gelasnya, "Kalau begitu, serang saja selagi mereka baru mempersiapkan pasukan mereka."

"Ide bagus.." Orochimaru tersenyum licik, "Dungeon pasti bisa menghancurkan Sinlaire tanpa perlawanan berarti."

"Aku memang berpikir begitu.." Kata Marionette. "Kalau begitu serang mereka ketika malam bulan penuh nanti."

"Aku akan menyiapkan pasukan.." Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi, tapi ditahan Marionette.

"Tunggu.. aku punya permintaan.."

"Silahkan, _My Lady_?"

"Bawakan aku, Sherry.." Kata Marionette.

"Sherry?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tak tahu? Putri Silhouette.. Sherry Silhouette.. Ah.. nama yang indah bukan? Kecuali nama belakangnya.." Kata Marionette dengan senyum puas.

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia adalah kartu AS Sinlaire, Sasuke.." Marionette menyandarkan badannya, "Selain itu aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi anakku sendiri.. bukankah itu bagus? Membuat Silhouette menderita adalah cara terbaik untuk menghancurkan Sinlaire dan memperluas wilayah Dungeon.."

"Begitukah?" Sasuke meragukan dengan senyum sarkastik.

"Kau meragukanku? Oh, ayolah.. sampai kapan kau terus meragukan rencanaku yang sudah terbukti hasilnya akan sempurna dan bagus." Marionette sedikit kesal, "Kalau saja kau bukan pejuang kesayanganku, aku sudah akan menggantungmu di tiang tertinggi The Dungeon.."

"Aku mengerti.. bahkan sangat mengerti daripada pemikiran anda, _My Lady_.. Aku akan membawanya tanpa lecet sedikitpun." Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk hormat.

"Bagus.." Marionette tersenyum puas, "Kau memang pejuang kesayanganku.. Sasuke. Siapkan pasukanmu sekarang!"

Sasuke membungkuk hormat, kemudian pergi menjauh dari singgasana Marionette, keluar dari paviliun obsidian dengan senyum penuh arti dan tatapan setajam mata elang.

* * *

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk.." Silhouette memegangi kepalanya, "Pasukan memang sudah siap, tapi kenapa dia tidak menyerang kita? Bulan penuh sebentar lagi dan kita akan merayakan keagungan Avery dan putrinya. Apa dia akan menyerang kita saat itu?"

"Kita bisa menyuruh Pasukan Kevin untuk berjaga di setiap menara.." Kata Tsunade.

"Itu ide bagus.. Akan kubicarakan dengan Kevin." Kata Silhouette tersenyum, "Lalu, apa Sherry akan ikut terlibat juga? Aku sudah melarangnya tapi–"

"Tidak usah disuruh pun dia sudah akan terlibat.." Kata Tsunade, "Aku akan menyiapkan para perapal mantra kalau kau mau.."

"Tidak, terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian.. Sihir Marionette adalah sihir jahat. Dia bisa memanfaatkan para perapal mantra untuk menghancurkan Sinlaire dari dalam." Kata Silhouette.

"Tidak akan bisa. Kami bisa membentengi benak kami dan melindungi diri kami dari serangan-serangan sihir hitamnya.." Kata Tsunade meyakinkan, "Sherry adalah murid terbaikku.. dia bisa terlibat, atau malah harus.."

"Terlalu berbahaya baginya."

"Tidak jika ada aku dan Kevin serta perapal mantra lain yang menjaganya."

"Mereka bukan makhluk biasa yang sering diburu Sherry di hutan.. Mereka itu makhluk jadi-jadian." Tegas Silhouette.

"Kita tidak bisa menghadapi perang tanpa ada korban jiwa.. harus ada yang menjadi tumbalnya.."

"Yang pasti Sherry tidak akan termasuk!" Silhouette segera meraih gelas berisi anggurnya dan meminumnya cepat, "Tolong panggilkan Naruto ke sini.." Pintanya pada salah satu pelayannya. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk hormat dan kemudian meninggalkan paviliun dan melesat begitu saja.

"Hari bulan penuh tinggal 3 hari lagi. Kita semua akan lebih sibuk daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.. Untuk menyiapkan perayaan dan.. pengantisipasian perang." Kata Silhouette, "Aku yakin kau sudah siap, Mistral."

"Aku sudah siap sejak kemarin, My Lady.." Tsunade tersenyum puas, "Hanya tinggal melatih sedikit para perapal mantra."

"Simpan tenagamu untuk hari bulan penuh nanti.. Yang paling utama kita harus siap sedia melawan Marione–"

Pintu paviliun terbuka, dan Naruto segera masuk."Apa yang bisa saya bantu, _My Lady_?"

"Hari bulan penuh takkan lama lagi.." Silhouette mulai menjelaskan, "Hari bulan penuh, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya kita akan merayakannya dengan Avery. Perayaan itu menyeluruh, sehingga itu akan menyebabkan Sinlaire sangat rentan untuk diserang Marionette. Aku ingin pasukanmu berjaga di setiap menara, kemudian di gerbang dan di setiap arah mata angin. Kemudian.." Silhouette, "Beritahukan kepada Sherry juga untuk menyiapkan pasukannya, dia tidak ada di sini.. entah dia pergi kemana aku tak tahu."

"Aku mengerti, _My Lady_, ada lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak. Hanya itu.. walaupun 'hanya' itu, tapi sangat penting." Kata Silhouette. Naruto mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat, kemudian keluar dari paviliun dan melesat ke angkasa.

"Naruto.. maksudku Kevin, adalah malaikat yang bisa diandalkan, bukan?" Kata Tsunade.

"Yah.. aku akui itu, dia memang cocok menjadi penggantiku jikalau Sherry tidak berkeinginan menjadi ratu." Kata Silhouette.

* * *

Hari bulan penuh tak akan lama lagi, dan semua penghuni Sinlaire bersiap untuk menyambutnya. Para Peri menaburkan serbuk kemilau yang menambah warna pada bunga-bunga. Nymph pergi ke dasar sungai yang dalam. Para unicorn dan Pegasus entah kenapa pergi dan tak terlihat. Semuanya damai kecuali wilayah sekitar paviliun. Dentingan palu yang sedang membentuk pedang dan bunyi nyaring pengasah pedang memenuhi setiap sisi jalan. Elf dan Kurcaci bekerja keras menyiapkan segala keperluan perang sesuai dengan perintah Silhouette.

Angin sejuk di Bukit Eva menerba wajah porselen Sakura yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon _menoa. _Sakura mengasah pedangnya sampai tajam dan mengkilat, kemudian menyarungkannya kembali dengan hati-hati. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya setelah berlatih sendirian.

"Mengapa disana begitu berisik?!" Seru Sakura agak kesal sambil melihat kea rah paviliunnya. Sinar matahari bersiap untuk membangunkan bulan dan tidur kembali. Langit mulai menggelap. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian bangkit berdiri, mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang melesat menuju paviliun.

Dilihatnya pasukan dan pejuangnya sudah berbaris di lapangan kamp pelatihan. Naruto berdiri di depan mereka semua, berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengarnya kemudian para pasukan itu melesat ke segala arah, berdua-dua. Sisanya melesat ke 4 menara tinggi dan sisanya lagi melesat ke gerbang Sinlaire. Sakura segera mendarat ke kamp pelatihan.

"Mereka semua kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-hime.. Tadi Ratu Silhouette menugaskanku untuk membagi tugas kepada pasukan untuk menjaga tiap arah mata angin dari Sinlaire, menjelang hari perayaan bulan penuh. Pengantisipasian penyerangan Dungeon." Kata Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Sekarang kau akan kemana?"

"Aku? Mungkin ke tenda, beristirahat.. menyiapkan alat perangku sendiri. Mencuci baju besiku. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ti..tidak.. tidak apa-apa.." Kata Sakura, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik.."

"Sudah pasti. Kau sendiri juga jaga dirimu baik-baik.. kita takkan tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang kita, yang jelas.. mereka tidak akan membuang kesempatan menyerang kita di hari perayaan yang begitu rentan." Naruto tersenyum, "Silhouette-sama sepertinya mengkhawatirkanmu.. lebih baik kau pulang, Sakura-hime.."

"Aku sudah akan pulang sejak tadi.. Hanya saja…" Sakura menatap mata safir Naruto lekat-lekat, "Sudahlah, lupakan.. Aku pulang dulu.."

"Hati-hati di jalan.." Kata Naruto. Sakura tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya kemudian melesat pergi ke udara.

Sesampainya Sakura di paviliun, dilihatnya Tsunade dan Silhouette dan beberapa orang lain sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk lewat paviliun kemudian terbang ke kamarnya di menara paviliun. Kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya, membiarkannya tergerai, menyikat sayap-sayap indahnya kemudian menhempaskan badannya ke atas tempat tidur.

_Sasuke.. bagaimana keadaannya disana? _Pikirnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, yang dihiasi oleh _fairth _dirinya, Naruto dan Sasuke dulu. _Kuharap mereka tidak menyerang ketika perayaan bulan penuh. Hinata-san akan sangat sedih sekali perayaan untuknya berakhir dengan darah. _Sakura menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian pikirannya sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi.

* * *

Tidak ada hari yang lebih sibuk daripada hari ini. Setelah kesibukan 2 hari sebelumnya, hari ini adalah hari yang paling sibuk dalam sejarah Sinlaire. Bahkan paviliun sangat sepi dan sunyi. Silhouette pergi mengunjungi tetua-tetua elf, kurcaci, dan kaum lainnya di Lembah Rockwell tepatnya di Utara Sinlaire.

Sakura sendiri sangat sibuk. Ia harus mengikuti pelatihan dari Tsunade, kemudian dilanjutkan membantu sahabatnya Hinata bersiap untuk perayaan.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya, kemudian menggulungnya ke belakang, menyandang pedangnya serta panahnya, kemudian menyikat sayap-sayapnya dengan cepat. Ia memanjat jendela kamarnya dan langsung melesat pergi tanpa melewati paviliun yang biasanya dilewatinya ketika ingin keluar untuk menemui ibunya, Silhouette.

Naruto tidak melatih pasukan, begitu juga dengannya. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah mengikuti pelatihan dari Tsunade di kamp pelatihan. Tsunade menjelaskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, strategi yang akan mereka lakukan kecuali Sakura agar ia bisa membantu yang lainnya.

"Hinata-san sekarang cantik sekali.." Kata Sakura sambil menghadapkan Hinata ke kaca. Hinata yang melihat dirinya berubah total oleh tangan artistic Sakura sangat kaget + senang.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-hime.." Katanya sambil membungkuk, "Maaf aku merepotkanmu. Butuh waktu lama sekali membuat seperti ini bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa.." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku punya banyak waktu hari ini karena tidak melatih pejuang.."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah.. kalau itu, aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini karena kami tidak berlatih bersama seperti biasanya." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh.. begitu.." Hinata agak kecewa, "Tapi, titipkan salamku padanya kalau kau bertemu dengannya ya.."

"Tentu saja, Hinata-san.." Jawab Sakura.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana? Hari sudah mulai gelap. Kau bisa disini sampai perayaan dimulai nanti.." Hinata menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu, aku harus kembali ke paviliun dan bersiap untuk diriku sendiri.. Terimakasih atas tawarannya, aku hargai itu.." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan.." Kata Hinata, "Dan terimakasih atas bantuanmu dari tadi siang sampai sore ini.."

"Sama-sama.." Kata Sakura, tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya, melesat pergi dari kamar Hinata menuju ke paviliunnya untuk menyiapkan perisainya. Langit entah mengapa mulai menggelap lebih cepat dari hari-hari kemarin. Bahkan peri-peri sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam istana-istana mereka lebih awal, menutup kaca dan pintu rapat-rapat.

Unicorn yang biasa merumput di Padang Vianei sudah tidak ada lagi. Terlihat dari kejauhan mereka berlari cepat entah kemana dan kenapa. Sakura hanya menatap mereka heran, kemudian melanjutkan perjalananannya yang tak jauh lagi sampai ke paviliun.

Ketika membuka pintu paviliun, Sakura menemukan ibunya yang sedang duduk sambil menyantap makan siang yang belum sempat dimakannya tadi karena pertemuan Rockwell. Sakura segera bergabung dengan ibunya.

"Bagaimana Lily?" Tanya Silhouette pada anaknya.

"Dia.. cantik.. sudah siap.. dan baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Baguslah.. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Silhouette lagi.

"Aku? Hanya tinggal menyiapkan baju besi, pergi ke Hamstone untuk mengambil pesanan panah besiku.. kemudian pergi ke Stronghammer untuk mengambil perisai pesananku, dan… selesai, mungkin." Jawab Sakura sambil melahap sesendok sup.

"Baguslah.." Silhouette menaruh sendoknya dan meraih gelasnya yang biasanya terisi anggur namun sekarang terisi sesuatu berwarna emas dengan kemilau-kemilau di dalamnya.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap.." Sakura menghabiskan makanannya cepat kemudian bangkit berdiri, "Banyak yang harus kulakukan."

"Siapkanlah apa yang perlu kau siapkan.." Kata Silhouette, "Tapi, jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak.."

"Tentu saja.."

Setelah dialog singkat dengan ibunya, ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan baju besinya. Setelah ia membersihkan baju besinya, ia pergi ke toko Hamstone yang tak jauh dari paviliun dan jalan raya.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Hamstone.." Sakura menyapa Mr. Hamstone yang sedang membelakanginya, menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Ah.. Selamat sore, Sherry _Drottingu_," Sapa Hamstone, "Kau pasti ingin mengambil pesananmu, bukan?"

"Yap, dan apakah sudah siap? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang." Kata Sakura.

"Tentu, dengan sedikit perubahan dari yang kau minta.." Kata Hamstone, kemudian ia berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah mejanya, "Ini, panah yang kau minta, telah kubuat lebih modern. Yah, lebih akurat, dan pencapaiannya lebih jauh Dari yang kau duga. Aku juga membuat beberapa panah yang sangat bermanfaat, mungkin."

"Jelaskan saja satu persatu, aku mendengarkan.." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, satu set anak panah ini, mempunyai fungsi berbeda-beda tiap jenis panahnya, kebanyakan adalah panah biasa dengan jarak yang luar biasa jauh dan akurat, lainnya adalah panah bom, panah jerat, kemudian panah berkekuatan dorong yang tinggi, panah api.. semuanya akan berfungsi jika ujung runcing panah ini menyentuh darah." Kata Hamstone.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat semua ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang anak panah emas-peraknya.

"Yah, butuh banyak tenaga kerja untuk menyelesaikannya, kuharap kau menawar dengan harga yang sewajarnya untuk pembuatan panah yang sangat berat ini." Kata Hamstone sambil berdeham.

"300 _crown, _cukup?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kantong wol berisi uang.

"Sangat cukup, Sherry _drottningu_." Hardstone sangat gembira menerima sekantung uang itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku memesannya lagi untuk kali lain.. santai saja, tidak akan terlalu terburu-buru.." Kata Sakura, "Dan terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, Sherry _drottningu.._" Hamstone kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Sakura berjalan lagi ke toko Stronghammer, "Selamat sore, Mr. Stronghammer.."

"Selamat sore.. Sherry _drottningu.. _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Stronghammer.

"Pesananku.. aku ingin mengambil pesananku." Kata Sakura, "Apakah sudah siap?"

"Pesanan anda?" Stronghammer terlihat berpikir, "Anda memesan sesuatu?"

"Ya.. sebuah perisai.." Kata Sakura, _Yeah, anda lupa dan aku dalam keadaan terburu-buru sekarang. Dasar pedagang pelupa!_

"Oh yaa! Benar juga. Anda memesan sebuah perisai!" Stronghammer mengangguk puas, "Tapi, kapan?"

"Ah! Bisa cepat sedikit, kau tidak perlu tahu itu kapan karena itu tidak penting, yang paling utama sekarang, aku ingin mengambil perisaiku dan kemudian aku akan membayarmu.." Sakura agak sedikit kesal.

"Ah.. baiklah.. hemm, sebentar, aku lupa yang mana milikmu.." Stronghammer menggaruk kepalanya sambil mencari perisai pesanan Sakura diantara banyak perisai. Sakura hanya berdecak kesal menunggu di luar toko. _Bisa cepat sedikit tidak sih! _Pikir Sakura, kesal.

"Ah! Ini diaa.." Suatu kata yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura akhirnya keluar dari mulut Stronghammer. Anak muda pelupa ini benar-benar membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencari perisainya. Stronghammer sangat beruntung karena Sakura masih mau membayar perisai tersebut seharga 100 _crown_.

"Terimakasih.." Stronghammer tersenyum ketika menerima uang dari Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap mata Sakura dengan mata hitamnya yang berbinar. Sakura hanya tersenyum miris, kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko Stronghammer.

Sakura menatap langit yang sudah menggelap. Toko-toko mulai menyalakan lampu dan lentera mereka. Bangunan Paviliun mulai terang benderang. Tidak terasa ia menghabiskan 1 jam berharga untuk mengambil panah dan perisai yang seharusnya hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam.

Bingung mau melakukan apa, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat pengasahan pedang untuk mengasah pedang merahnya. Sakura tidak yakin asahannya tadi benar-benar membuat pedang itu tajam.

"Selamat sore bisa tolong–"

"Maaf, tolong asahkan pedang ini!"

Sakura kaget kalimatnya dipotong seseorang. Ia melihat pemuda yang memotong kalimatnya, kemudian menyerobot antrian, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada antrian, dan tiba-tiba datang begitu saja. Sakura refleks menoleh menatap wajah pemuda yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Na.. Naruto?!" Sakura kaget sampai terhuyung ke belakang.

"Sa.. Sakura-hime!" Naruto terdiam, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget, "Go..gomenasai, Sakura-hime!"

"Na..Naruto-san.. Ahaha.. ti-tidak apa-apa.!"Kata Sakura sambil tertawa agak dipaksakan. Padahal kalau-kalau bukan Naruto yang mendahuluinya, orang itu akan pulang dengan pipi lebam.

"Tolong asahkan, dua pedang ini.. sampai tajam.." Naruto mengambil pedangnya dan pedang milik Sakura dan memberikannya kepada Gary, orang yang bekerja mengasah pedang.

"Kau, darimana saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sehabis membantu persiapan Avery dan Hinata-chan.." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Hinata-chan kangen padamu. Ada salam darinya untukmu."

"Oh.. Begitu.." Naruto mengangguk mengerti namun terdengar tidak bersemangat.

"Ini, pedang kalian sudah selesai diasah.." Gary menyerahkan pedang milik Naruto dan Sakura. Lebih mengkilat dan memang tajam hasilnya. Tidak diragukan lagi.

"Terimakasih.." Kata Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Gary tersenyum dan mengangguk ramah, kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan toko Gary.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Aku? Menunggu.. Menunggu sampai perayaan dimulai, berjaga di sekitar paviliun. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju besiku di kamarku, mungkin nanti saat 5 menit sebelum perayaan dimulai aku akan pergi ke atas sana.." Sakura menunjuk menara kamarnya, "Memakai baju besi, menyiapkan pedang, panah dan perisai. Setelah itu berjaga di sekitar perayaan."

"Kalau begitu.. sampai nanti di perayaan.." Naruto tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi melesat ke arah area perayaan.

Sakura berjalan menuju paviliunnya, disana sudah ada para perapal mantra Tsunade, Ibunya Silhouette yang sepertinya sedang berbicara sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya. Karena tidak mau mengganggu, ia terbang melesat menuju kamarnya. Disana, ia hanya duduk diam, memikirkan segala sesuatu yang bakal terjadi di perayaan nanti. Mengkhayal-khayal kejadian yang tidak mungkin, atau bahkan mungkin terjadi.

Menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan melawannya mati-matian.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Wiii! Love is Complicated belum selese udah ngepublish story baru,,,

Ini cerita fantasy gaje yang terbesit begitu saja diotakku dan tangan komputerku langsung mengetik seperti kilat.

Dan hasilnya ini.. chapter 1..

RnR yaaa

Saya mohon kritik dan saran.. hikss..

tapi jangan kasar2.. saya masih kecil dan masih rapuh perasaannya #asek!


	2. Chapter 2

SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Fiction

AU, OC, OOC, cerita fantasi yang teramat gaje…

RnR please.. ,"

**ERAGON – THE INHERITANCE CYCLE © Christopher Paolini**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON © **

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura Haruno = Sherry**

**Naruto Uzumaki = Kevin**

**Tsunade = Mistral**

**Orochimaru = Darker**

**Sasuke Uchiha = Jason**

**Silhouette = Queen of Sinlaire**

**Marionette = Queen of The Dungeon**

Sasuke menyandang pedang hitamnya, bersiap untuk menyerang Sinlaire. Ia turun dari kamar pribadinya, kamar khusus untuknya, pemberian Marionette entah kenapa dan untuk apa. Kemudian ia menemui Marionette yang sedang dijamu oleh pelayan-pelayannya.

"Kau sudah siap rupanya, Sasuke.." Marionette bangkit dari singgasananya, "Padahal penyerangan masih agak lama.. kenapa kau tidak bersantai-santai dulu?"

"Hanya tidak ingin membuang waktu.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Waktu masih sangat banyak, Sasuke. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti dan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak lama lagi kau bebas melakukan apapun dengan wilayah luas tanpa hambatan." Marionette mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh.." Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan lupa 'pesanan'-ku.." Kata Marionette, mengingatkan, "Kalau kau bisa menuruti permintaan-permintaanku, kau akan kuangkat menjadi raja, nanti.. bukankah itu sebuah hadiah yang tak ternilai harganya? Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Yeah.." Sasuke menjawab singkat seperti biasanya.

"Kau sangat tidak bersemangat sekali, kenapa sih?" Marionette

"Aku mau menyiapkan pasukan.."

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, pejuang sejatiku.." Marionette membelai wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Kenapa.. Sherry begitu penting bagimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Hah, karena aku sudah mempunyai setengah kekuatan besar.. dan Sherry adalah setengahnya lagi. Bila aku bisa memiliki keduanya, aku, maksudku.. kita akan berkuasa tanpa ada yang menjadi halangan berarti." Kata Marionette, "Kau tidak mengingini itu?"

"Terserahlah." Sasuke melengos pergi, namun tangan Marionette menahannya.

"Tidak perlu pergi.." Kata Marionette. Mata hitamnya memelas. Sasuke menatapnya dingin, tajam, setajam mata elang, sedingin es paling dingin, "Layani aku disini.."

Sasuke berhenti mencoba pergi, dan Marionette menarik tangan Sasuke ke ruangan khususnya. Sasuke terdiam di dalam, Marionette tersenyum penuh kemenangan puas. Wajah mudanya sangat menawan. Waktu berjalan lambat di Sinlaire dan The Dungeon. Marionette dan Silhouette masih terlihat muda, terlihat sekitar 25 tahunan dan memang masih berumur segitu, walaupun di dunia sebenarnya mereka seharusnya sudah tua. Marionette semua pelayannya pergi, mengunci pintu ruangannya. "Hei Sasuke.."

"Hm?"

"Kaulah sang raja, dan aku ratunya..takkan pernah berubah sebab kau milikku."

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara dan desahan aneh memenuhi ruangannya.

* * *

Perayaan Hari Bulan Penuh telah dimulai, Avery dan Lily atau Hinata menyambut para penghuni Sinlaire dengan ramah. Cahaya bulan menerangi seluruh wilayah Sinlaire. Sakura sudah siap dengan perisai, panah, dan baju besinya.

"Naruto.." Sakura memanggil Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya, di sebuah bukit dimana mereka bisa melihat perayaan secara keseluruhan.

"Ada apa?"

"_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono in atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr…_" Dengan bahasa kuno, Sakura memberkati Naruto. Memegang kedua pundak Naruto dan menatap mata safir Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Semoga keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan mengikutimu dan semoga kau dilindungi dari kesialan, Naruto.." Kata Sakura lagi, menerjemahkan bahasa kunonya, "Tinggal sedikit lagi, perang.. menurut Silhouette, prediksi Tsunade.."

Naruto bergidik, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari dua pundaknya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Otot-ototnya menegang, namun relax kembali setelah Sakura melepaskan pegangannya.

"Aku tak tahu bahasa kuno.. bahkan mengatakannya pun sepertinya susah sekali" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa kecil, "Jadi, aku hanya bisa berdoa dan berkata semoga kau selamat dan terlindungi seperti yang kau katakan padaku.."

"Terima kasih.." Sakura tersenyum, _walau takkan berarti apa-apa_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Lihat!" Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura sambil menunjuk ke langit. Yah, Hinata, yang sedang terbang menjunjung tinggi, semakin mendekati bulan, bulan tersebut semakin terang. Bintang-bintang membentuk rasi, bercahaya makin terang.

"Cantiknya!" Sakura tersenyum, tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Naruto agak terkejut, mukanya memerah. Kemudian Naruto mempererat rangkulannya.

"Naruto.." Sakura, "Andaikan saja aku–"

"THE DUNGEON! UTARA GERBANG!" Teriakan salah satu pejuang Sakura mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura-hime, sudah saatnya!"

"Naruto!" Sakura mencium bibir Naruto lembut, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan lecet sedikitpun!"

"Sakura-hime.." Naruto membalas pelukannya, "Aku berjanji, dan bersumpah demi Sinlaire dan demi Silhouette!"

"Sekarang.. kita harus berpisah.." Kata Sakura.

"Dan nanti, kita harus bertemu lagi." Tegas Naruto. Lagi, mereka berpelukan, kemudian saling melambaikan tangan, dan terbang ke arah yang berbeda.

"Ratu Silhouette! The Dungeon tiba!" Seru para prajurit, membuat Silhouette kaget dan kemudian bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Lindungi Avery dan Lily! Semua, evakuasikan diri!" Seru Silhouette.

Para Nymph ketakutan, mereka langsung berenang ke gua di dasar sungai terdalam. Unicorn dan Pegasus berlari dan terbang cepat ke arah selatan. Peri-peri berseruan dan terbang mengikuti Pegasus. Hanya 3, 3 kaum bertahan. Elf, Kurcaci, dan Malaikat. Serta prajurit-prajurit manusia, yang membantu di darat dengan pedang.

"Demi Avery, makhluk apa itu?!" Seru para prajurit.

Yah, segerombolan makhluk berterbangan menuju Sinlaire. Mereka semua bersayap, berkuku tajam dan besar, dan bertubuh besar dan kekar. Masing-masing membawa sebuah bola bercahaya gelap terang di tangan mereka. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan.. dan diatas mereka.

Orochimaru, dengan makhluk bayangan sebagai kendaraannya, bersama Sasuke. Yang masih berwujud manusia.

"Sasuke-san?!" Sakura berseru, kemudian segera terbang lebih tinggi.

Sasuke, dengan mata setajam elangnya, menatap tajam ke arah gerbang Sinlaire yang menjulang tinggi. Ia seperti berkata sesuatu, kemudian tangannya bercahaya. Ia melontarkannya ke arah gerbang. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya sebelum berhasil mendekati gerbang, perisai sihir Tsunade sudah menghalaunya. Belum sempat ia memperingati pasukannya, setengah pasukannya sudah hilang menjadi debu tanah karena perisai sihir.

"Sinlaire dilindungi perisai sihir.." Kata Sasuke pada Orochimaru, "Kau yang bisa menghancurkannya.

"Dengan senang hati.." Orochimaru berkata-kata kemudian tangannya bercahaya, lebih besar dari Sasuke. Dua tangannya bercahaya. Kemudian ia melontarkannya, dan tanpa berhenti terus memaksa perisai sihir Tsunade hancur. Dan setelah beberapa lama, perisai sihir itu retak dan menghilang seperti asap.

"Sekarang, SERANG!" Perintah Orochimaru, sebagian pasukan yang selamat dari perisai sihir langsung melesat terbang, menghancurkan menara, membakar toko-toko, mencabik-cabik prajurit dan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau melihat Sherry?" Tanya Sasuke pada Orochimaru.

"Tidak usah dilihat pun ia sudah terlihat.." Orochimaru menunjuk seorang malaikat yang dikepung oleh 5 pasukannya. Dengan cepat, ia segera menumpas habis semuanya.

_Sakura? _Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Yah, yang tadinya ia anggap mudah sekarang pasti sudah susah. Sakura yang dulunya lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa berubah menjadi seorang gadis kuat dengan sayap putih cemerlang, memegang pedang dan menebas tiap kepala yang akan menyerangnya dan sekarang, ia membidik.

Membidik ke arah Sasuke dan Orochimaru.

"Awas!" Orochimaru dan Sasuke langsung menghindar terbang tepat sebelum panah yang dilontarkan Sakura meledak terkena darah Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya.." Kata Sasuke, "Kau, terserah mau apa.." Sasuke langsung terbang melesat masuk ke Sinlaire, pergi menuju gadis itu.,

Gadis itu..

Sherry Silhouette.

Atau Sakura…

* * *

_Sial! Tidak kena! _Umpat Sakura, dalam hati, _sekarang kemana dia? _Sakura mengambil anak panah lagi, berusaha membidik salah satu makhluk jadi-jadian yang sedang menyudutkan pejuangnya. Ia melepas bidikannya, dan panah itu menancap tepat di kepala.

_Mereka memang makhluk aneh! Tapi tetap lemah.. _

"Sherry! Di belakangmu!" Seru Tsunade dari atas paviliun. Sakura refleks menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sesuatu bergerak ke arahnya. Bola hitam-aneh-tak jelas.

Sakura segera mengambil anak panah. Membidik, kemudian berteriak, "Brisingr!" Anak panah yang dilontarkannya bercahaya, berapi-api. Api biru yang dikeluarkannya. Menabrak bolan hitam besar yang mendekatinya dan terjadi ledakan besar di angkasa Sinlaire.

"Kau berubah.." Sakura mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya sosok pemuda bersayap kelelawar, "Kupikir kau masih lemah seperti dulu."

_Sasuke!_ Sakura masih terdiam, kemudian tersenyum miris, "Lemah? Tidak akan pernah!"

"Aku terkesan padamu…" Sasuke tersenyum licik, "Bisa-bisanya kau menghentikan sihirku dengan api bahasa kunomu itu.."

"Kau terlalu mengulur waktu, Sasuke.." Sakura menyiapkan pedangnya. Ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan dua tangan, mengalirkan sesuatu dan pedang itu bercahaya merah darah dan biru safir.

Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi, kemudian menyiapkan pedang panjangnya. Mereka saling beradu pedang.. Dua petarung hebat yang beradu kekuatan di angkasa tentu saja menarik perhatian orang-orang dibawah. Dentingan-dentingan pedang dan ledakan-ledakan sihir mengacaukan konsentrasi di bawah, terutama konstentrasi makhluk jadi-jadian Dungeon.

_Sial, kuat sekali gadis ini! Dasar menyebalkan.. _Keluh Sasuke dalam hatinya. Melihat Sasuke kewalahan, Sakura menggunakan kesempatan untuk melukai Sasuke. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya, membuat luka memanjang di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke meringis. Ia terdiam.

Sakura heran melihat Sasuke terdiam, "Kenapa diam saja.. pertarungan ini belum selesai, bodoh!"

Sasuke tetap diam. Sakura tetap diam memperhatikannya, namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Bunyi berisik dari belakangnya.

"Sherry!" Tsunade berteriak dari bawah.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Bunyi itu langsung menghilang. Setelah kembali melihat ke depan, Sasuke telah menghilang.

_Sial! Dia menghilang! Dasar pengecut! _Umpat Sakura dalam hati. Ia mencoba mencari ke segala arah. Tidak ada dan hasilnya tidak ada..

"Dia menghilang.." Serunya pada Tsunade.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Tsunade heran.

"Mungkin suara tadi hanya untuk menarik perha–"

Kalimat Sakura terpotong ketika ia melihat sesuatu mendekatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa bisa menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk melawan, benda itu menubruknya dengan keras sampai ia terhempas ke paviliun.

"Uhh.." Sakura meringis. Tangan kirinya terkilir, dan sepertinya sayap kirinya terluka parah sampai mengeluarkan darah, mewarnai bulu-bulu putih sayapnya menjadi warna darah.. Perisainya terjatuh dari atap paviliun. Ia menggenggam pedangnya kuat-kuat takut sesuatu terjadi saat ia lemah seperti ini.

"Sudah berakhir pertarungannya.." Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Sakura terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Dasar pengecut. Menghilang di tengah pertarungan kemudian muncul lagi ketika lawanmu lemah.." Kata Sakura.

"Itu namanya strategi.." Kata Sasuke, "Sudahlah.. kau ini merepotkan.. dan akan lebih merepotkan lagi pastinya." Sasuke membalik pedangnya, memukul Sakura dengan gagang pedangnya, membuat Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya, kemudian jatuh dari atap paviliun yang tinggi. Dengan sigap, Sasuke terbang melesat, menangkap Sakura di udara, kemudian memerintahkan pasukannya pergi.

"Misi selesai, sekarang, kembalilah!" Serunya.

_Itu Sasuke! _Seru Naruto, _dan apa yang dibawanya… _Naruto menyipitkan matanya. _Itu… itu.. _

_ SAKURA-CHAN!_

* * *

Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang pingsan ke paviliun obsidian Marionette, setelah memerintah prajuritnya untuk beristirahat dan melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Pelayan-pelayan Marionette membukakan pintunya. Marionette duduk disana, meminum anggur dari gelas antiknya, sambil memainkan rambut ikalnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Marionette langsung bangkit berdiri, "Dan sepertinya kau berhasil. Lagipula, kenapa dia berdarah-darah begini."

"Aku terpaksa.. dia cukup hebat.." Kata Sasuke, "Dia membuat luka yang cukup dalam dan panjang di punggung dan di lenganku."

"Kau butuh perawatan sekarang juga, pejuang sejatiku…" Marionette menatap wajah Sakura, "Dia sangat cantik bukan? Wajah porselennya dan rambut halusnya.. Lebih baik kau istirahat, dia.. biar dia tidur di kamarku."

"Tidak perlu!" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Marionette, lalu berhenti sejenak, "Biar aku yang merawatnya," Katanya tanpa menoleh, kemudian naik ke kamarnya.

"Terserahlah.." kata Marionette, sedikit cemburu, "Pastikan kau juga istirahat."

"Hn.." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

Sasuke menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Sayap-sayapnya yang lelah segera menciut kembali, masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah sampai ke kamarnya, ia segera membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia memanggil seorang pelayan untuk merawat luka di sayap Sakura dan tangannya yang terkilir. Sementara dirinya sendiri bisa menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

Lelah.. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Rasanya terkekang seperti ini terus membuatnya muak. Membunuh Marionette bukanlah hal yang sulit sebenarnya. Kekuatannya sudah melampaui Marionette.

Setelah pelayannya selesai merawat Sakura dan membersihkan noda darah di sayapnya, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura. Melihat wajah manis Sakura yang damai menentramkan hatinya yang kalut.

"Sakura.." Tangannya membelai wajah porselen Sakura, "Maaf…"

Kata Maaf yang penuh arti.. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Wajahnya penuh sesal, namun apa yang dilakukannya adalah suatu keharusan untuk mencapai suatu keberhasilan. Untuk mencapai sesuatu hal yang sangat penting tanpa harus melalui jalan yang rumit.

Tanpa harus menghadapi rintangan yang berarti.

Tanpa harus mengorbankan nyawa sendiri,

Tapi harus ada yang terluka..

* * *

Perayaan terpaksa hanya setengah jalan karena penyerangan The Dungeon tersebut. Silhouette menghela nafas bersalah melihat wajah kecewa Avery dan Lily. Sinar bulan yang terang memperlihatkan darah-darah yang bercecerah di tanah. Perapal mantra Tsunade segera memadamkan api, menyembuhkan pejuang-pejuang dan membakar bangkai-bangkai makhluk jadi-jadian The Dungeon.

Tiba-tiba pintu paviliun terbuka begitu lebar. Naruto langsung menghambur masuk sambil terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Kevin? Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru.. oh ya, mana Sherry?" Tanya Silhouette.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini kepada anda, _My Lady, _tapi.." Naruto berdeham, mata safirnya terlihat serius sekali, "Sakura.. maksudku Sherry, diculik!"

"Apa?!" Suasana menegang di paviliun, sementara semua orang disana terkejut setengah mati, "Tidak mungkin!" Wajah Silhouette memucat.

"Tapi memang begitu.. maaf aku tidak bisa menjaganya.. Aku tidak bisa menolongnya dari jarak yang begitu jauh karena aku harus melindungi Avery dan Hinata… maksudku, Lily.." Kata Naruto penuh dengan nada sesal.

"Tidak mungkin!" Silhouette melemas, ia memegangi kepalanya, menahan tangis, "Sudahlah, pergilah Naruto.. aku akan memanggilmu nanti.. Istirahatlah."

"Tapi.. anda, apa tidak apa-apa? Kalau anda mau aku bisa menyiapkan pasukan untuk pergi ke The Dungeon untuk menyelamatkan She–"

"PERGI!" Suara lantang dan keras Silhouette menggetarkan kaca paviliun. Naruto terdiam. Melihat Silhouette yang frustasi membuatnya merasa bersalah. Yah, berkatnya untuk Sakura sama sekali tidak berguna, sedangkan berkat Sakura dalam bahasa kuno itu memang nyata. Ia tidak merasakan lecet atau luka apapun di tubuhnya selama pertarungannya dengan berpuluh-puluh makhluk jadi-jadian yang lebih besar dari badannya.

Naruto segera keluar dari paviliun, kemudian menengok pasukan dan pejuang-pejuangnya di rumah sakit. Kebanyak terluka parah. Kehilangan tangan atau kaki mereka. Pertempuran mematikan ini memakan banyak korban, baik pihak Sinlaire maupun Dungeon. Naruto memukul tembok rumah sakit. Ia kesal sekali atas kelalaiannya membiarkan Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura. Kelalaiannya sehingga strategi yang tadinya berjalan mulus menjadi berantakan.

_Kalau begini caranya… _Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, _Terpaksa harus aku sendiri kesana.._

_ Menolong Sakura-chan.._

* * *

Mau tahu kenapa saya masukkan novel Eragon di atas sana?

Karena sihir-sihir disini memakai sihir di Novel Eragon..

Yang pernah baca pasti tahu deh..

Saya kan pelanggan setia Eragon..

Sampai punya kaset PS2 ama novelnya lengkap.

RnR yaaa..


	3. Chapter 3

SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Fiction

AU, OC, OOC, cerita fantasi yang teramat gaje…

RnR please.. ,"

**ERAGON – THE INHERITANCE CYCLE © Christopher Paolini**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON © **

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura Haruno = Sherry**

**Naruto Uzumaki = Kevin**

**Tsunade = Mistral**

**Orochimaru = Darker**

**Sasuke Uchiha = Jason**

**Silhouette = Queen of Sinlaire**

**Marionette = Queen of The Dungeon**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang dan lama. Ia meringis ketika menggerakkan tangannya.

_Dimana aku? _Pikirnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Satu hal yang ditangkapnya, jelas kalau tempat ini bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar ibunya. Sakura melihat ke luar jendela. Gelap sekali. Langit berwarna kemerahan, merah darah. Guntur bergemuruh di atas sana. Semua bangunan terbuat dari bebatuan. Dari bawah terdengar suara kaki-kaki yang sedang baris berbaris.

_Sebenarnya dimana aku? Apa.. jangan-jangan!_ Matanya membelalak, kemudian ia langsung berbalik ke belakang. Ia terkejut. Ada Sasuke disana.

"Kau sudah bangun…" Sasuke menatapnya, "Kau tidur lama sekali.."

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dimana lagi kalau bukan di The Dungeon, Sherry.." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas, "Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat tidurmu. Luka-lukamu belum sembuh total."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Sakura, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

"Itu perintah.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Aku ingin kembali!" Seru Sakura, berusaha mengepakkan sayapnya namun yang ada hanyalah rasa nyeri dan perih.

"Kau yang bodoh! Sayapmu belum sembuh! Lagipula.." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, kemudian mendekati Sakura, menarik paksa tangannya ke tempat tidur, kemudian merantai tangan kirinya disana, "Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana."

"Sial! Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Uhh!" Sakura merasa tersetrum sesuatu dari rantai itu, yang membuat seluruh ototnya melemas.

"Jangan memberontak.." Kata Sasuke, "Rantai itu bisa membunuhmu."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus disini.." Kata Sakura.

"Maaf.." Kata Sasuke. Satu kata itu, membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"Bagaimana kalau aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu?!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Maaf.."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat Sasuke mengatakannya dengan serius.

"Maaf, dan tunggulah.. sampai saatnya tiba.. Aku berjanji.. tidak akan melukaimu.. dan tidak akan membuatmu kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa Marionette akan melakukan demikian. Jadi tolong, bersabarlah.." Kata Sasuke dengan mata bersungguh-sungguh. Ia membelai rambut Sakura dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

_Sasuke.. _Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke, _Sebenarnya apa…_

_ Apa yang kau maksud...?_

_ Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!_

* * *

Hari-hari Sakura disana sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Hanya bisa diam saja di tempat tidur. Bahkan ia sangat merindukan sinar matahari. Sayap-sayapnya sudah lapuk karena terus berada di tempat yang lembab. Melihat bintang saja tidak bisa. Langit di Dungeon hanya berwarna hitam-merah darah dengan dihiasi oleh petir yang bergemuruh. Selalu begitu.

Sakura menghela nafas lemah, kemudian menyandarkan badannya. Ia meringis sedikit kita rantai di tangannya lagi-lagi menyetrumnya karena bergerak. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia mengambil baskom air yang tadi digunakan salah seorang pelayan untuk merawat memar di tangannya.

"Draumr kópa.." bisik Sakura.

Perlahan air menjadi rata sepenuhnya, dibekukan oleh kekuatan yang tidak terlihat. Pantulan-pantulan langit-langit kamar perlahan tapi pasti menghilang dan air menjadi jernih. Di permukaannya, bayangan ibunya Sikhouette di paviliun Sinlaire mulai muncul. Silhouette sedang duduk di singgasananya, Tsunade menatapnya khawatir. Para pelayan melihat ratunya gelisah. Naruto yang ada di hadapannya hanya menunduk dengan muka pucat dan tangan terkepal. Yah, sudah bisa ditebak mereka semua pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sudah jauh sekali.

Sambil menghela nafas, Sakura membiarkan bayangan-bayangan itu memudar. Meng-_scry_ sesuatu membuatnya lelah. Ia mengembalikan baskom air itu ke tempat semua. _Setidaknya aku masih selamat dan masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, _pikir Sakura. Ia kembali menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding di belakangnya. _Aku akan kembali kepada negeriku, keluargaku, Naruto.. Hah! Mustahil memang.. _Sakura tersenyum menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Suara pintu diketuk mengagetkannya, membuyarkan segala khayalannya bisa kembali lagi ke Sinlaire, "Ya?"

"Maaf mengganggu.." Seorang pelayan wanita dengan baju maid gothic-aneh-ribet-nya masuk sambil membawa baki penuh makanan. "Waktunya makan siang.."

"Oh.." Sakura hanya tersenyum miris, _Makan siang? Darimana dia tahu hari sudah siang, huh? _ _Hanya ada kegelapan dan langit merah darah yang ada di langit ini, dan dia bilang ini siang? _, "Darimana kau tahu sekarang siang?"

"Ah.. Matahari di Sinlaire masih bisa terlihat walaupun kecil.." Kata pelayan itu, "Ratu Marionette sengaja membuat langit disini sewarna merah darah."

"Ohh.." Sakura ber-oh ria.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi,.. Selamat menikmati.." Pelayan itu perlahan mundur ke luar dan menutup pintu kamar.

_Menikmati, huh? _ Sakura tersenyum miris, _Aku bukan orang susah yang bisa memakan makanan hambar.. _katanya dalam hati. Ia melahap makanan itu perlahan sambil menikmati pemandangan tentara The Dungeon yang baris berbaris di sekitar gedung paviliun obsidian Marionette.

Setelah makanannya habis, ia mencoba berbagai cara untuk melepaskan diri dari rantai menyiksa di tangannya, yang dikaitkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Menarik paksa hanya akan membuat tangannya patah dan ruangan itu akan banjir dengan darahnya. _Sial.. menyusahkan saja.. _Umpat Sakura dalam hati. Guntur menari-nari di angkasa, burung-burung gagak hinggap di jendela kamarnya, tepatnya kamar Sasuke. _Gagak memang cocok disini.. _Kata Sakura. Yah, maklumlah, sejak ia dikurung selama seharian penuh, di ranjang tanpa sinar matahari yang menyegarkan tubuhnya, ia menjadi gila, terlalu gila untuk seukuran malaikat suci sepertinya.

Sakura meraih pedang merahnya, kemudian mencoba memotong rantainya, perlahan tapi pasti rantai itu memang rusak. Tapi kita Sakura berhenti memotong, rantai itu kembali seperti semula, lebih kuat dan lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. _Sial! _Sakura menyerah, kembali meletakkan pedangnya di sampingnya. Kemudian ia terdiam.

_Membosankan, melelahkan, menyebalkan.. _3 kata itulah yang selalu ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Ia seperti seorang Rapunzel, yang dikurung di menara tinggi oleh ibu tirinya. Bedanya, ia dikurung oleh seorang pemuda yang.. sebenarnya ia sukai, sejak dulu, atas perintah tante-nya, Marionette.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum mengejek, mengejek dirinya sendiri. Walaupun sekarang ia bisa lolos dari rantai maut di tangannya ini dan para prajurit Marionette, baik itu yang terbang-terbang bersayap ga jelas ataupun yang berhelm dan berperisai seperti pengecut yang berjalan di tanah, ia harus melewati Pegunungan Spine yang… bisa dibilang berbahaya. Ia bisa saja tersesat, karena Pegungungan Spine adalah tempat angker. Ia bisa saja dimangsa hewan buas yang bentuknya tak normal, karena ia sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Ia bisa saja sampai di Sinlaire dalam keadaan sekarat hampir meninggal yang menyebabkan kericuhan besar di paviliunnya. Pelayan Silhouette berlarian, tangisan ibunya yang membahana, suara kekhawatiran Naruto. _Ah, memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing! _Keluh Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya. Langkah kaki berat. Perlahan namun pasti. Dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu. Pintu terbuka dan…

Sasuke, seperti biasa, baju putih berlambangkan kipas di belakangnya, tanpa sayap seperti waktu perang beberapa hari yang lalu, muncul sambil memegangi tangannya. Sakura tak mau buka mulut. Ia berpura-pura melihat ke luar jendela sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke langit The Dungeon."Sudah.." Jawab Sakura.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan beberapa lama, sekitar 30 menit. Keheningan yang sedingin es, sampai akhirnya Sakura mau bicara juga. "Tanganmu.. kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu.." Seperti biasa, jawaban sok kuat dan sok jago yang paling dibenci Sakura sejak dulu. _Dasar makhluk sok kuat! _Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh." Sakura hanya menjawab "oh" dengan nada kesal, "Sampai kapan aku harus dirantai begini? Aku bukan binatang yang harus dirantai begini agar menurut!"

"Diam.." Sasuke berseru pelan.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus membusuk perlahan disini." Sakura mengeluh kesal. Ia mencoba bangun, mengepakkan sayap-sayap yang sudah lembabnya, Sayap-sayap itu begitu layu dan kotor. Lembab membuat sayap-sayapnya terasa berat. Luka di sayapnya malah makin parah, berwarna biru hitam dan sedikit agak bernanah. Sakura mau muntah melihat luka sayapnya. Mengingat kata-katanya sebelumnya tidak ditanggapi Sasuke, ia menjadi tambah kesal, sehingga dengan nekat tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik rantai yang menghasilkan setruman hebat.

"Ahhh!"Sakura menjerit hebat. Detak jantungnya.. hampir saja, bukan hampir , malah sudah sempat berhenti sebelum Sasuke terkejut setengah mati dan langsung mendatangi Sakura dan melepaskan rantainya, entah dengan apa.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke terlihat marah, "Kau mau mati?"

"Sudah kubilang!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk, "Lebih baik aku mati daripada membusuk perlahan disini."

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Tatapan elang seperti biasa. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "Ikut aku.."

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kemanapun yang aku mau."

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan. Berpergian sebentar akan menghilangkan rasa stress dan bosannya, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa mencoba mencari tahu kelemahan The Dungeon, kemudian melarikan diri ke Sinlaire tanpa harus takut Pegunungan Spine, lalu memimpin penyerangan tanpa aba-aba. Dengan perhitungan sedemikian rupa, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan, "Baiklah."

"Sayapmu…" Sasuke memegang sayap Sakura yang terluka.

"Ah.. ini.." Sakura kembali duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengadahkan tangannya ke atas sayapnya yang terluka, "Waíse, heill!" Tangan Sakura bercahaya. Luka di sayapnya mulai menutup. Bulu-bulu baru mulai menutupi. Setelah selesai, Sakura terhuyung. Sihir untuk menyembuhkan luka seperti itu memang membutuhkan banyak energi. Kalau tidak begitu ia tidak akan sembuh-sembuh. Ia bisa saja melakukan sejak kemarin, namun kelelahan yang hebat dan rantai maut ini bisa saja membunuhnya ketika ia menggunakan sihir.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sejak kemarin.." Tanya Sasuke. _Yeah, panjang umur! _Kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, memojokkannya ke dinding di belakangnya, "Segala sesuatu yang berurusan denganmu adalah urusanku, disini.. mulai sejak kemarin." Kata Sasuke tegas. Mata elangnya menatap mata emerald Sakura tanpa bergerak. Wajahnya sangat dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu soal tanganmu ini!" Sakura memukul keras tangan Sasuke yang tadi dipeganginya terus saat masuk ke kamar. Sasuke meringis sedikit, "Ini, adalah urusanku juga, jadi tolong jangan katakan bukan urusanku.."

Mereka berdua terdiam, tetap berada pada posisi yang sama. Keheningan ini terlalu mengganggu. Sakura segera mengambil tindakan. Ia membuka lengan baju Sasuke sampai atas, kemudian mengadahkan tangannya ke luka memar + luka berdarah di lengan Sasuke. Luka yang dibuatnya, makin parah entah kenapa. "Waíse, Heill!"

Tangan Sakura kembali bercahaya, Sasuke meringis kecil, kemudian rasa lega mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura menghentikan sihirnya, lagi-lagi terhuyung, "Kau terlalu capai, kau akan pingsan di jalan nanti." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak.. aku sudah muak terus tidur di menara ini.." Kata Sakura, "Dan sekarang, pergi kemana?"

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, menjatuhkan diri dari menara tinggi paviliun itu dan terbang melesat.

Yang Sakura lihat, simpel saja.. Bangunan-bangunan yang kelihatannya sudah tua yang terbuat dari batu-batu yang sudah retak atau rusak. Prajurit yang berjaga di tiap-tiap pintu. Peternakan, tidak ada perkebunan. Lumpur dan genangan air dimana-mana. Kaum manusia yang terlihat ketakutan sekali menghadapi prajurit Marionette, saluran pembuangan. Bangunan-bangunan tua yang tak terpakai.

Mereka berdua melesat ke sisi yang lain, di dekat bangunan paviliun Marionette. Para prajurit disini sangat sedikit, namun makhluk jadi-jadian bersayap itu siaga dimana-mana.

"Sebenarnya makhluk apa mereka?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Mereka adalah elf, kurcaci, peri yang bersalah dari Sinlaire, yang dulunya tinggal di The Dungeon, kemudian terjadi.. kau tahulah, dan mereka adalah hasil sihir hitam Marionette. Mereka disebut Fhreor." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau,, sendiri..?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya,"

"Tidak bisakah berubah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah.." Sasuke menatap langit dengan kecewa.

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang dibenci Sakura menyelimuti. Kepakan sayap putihnya yang berbeda itu mengundang perhatian banyak prajurit. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, terpesona, jijik, dan segala macam tatapan lainnya.

"Mereka menatapku aneh.." Kata Sakura, "Mengganggu.."

"Mereka merasa asing.." Kata Sasuke, "Mereka bukan lagi manusia yang punya hati nurani. Mereka hanya hewan yang memiliki insting."

"Menakutkan!" Sakura bergidik ngeri. Angin dingin menerpa badannya. Memakai baju tanpa lengan disini sangat dihindari. Hawa dingin akan segera membekukan badan. Sakura menggigil kedinginan, tapi rasanya Uchiha satu itu tak begitu memperdulikan.

"Lebih baik kita kembali,.." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura lagi, "Kau sudah kedinginan, dan aku tak mau membawamu sakit-sakitan menghadap Marionette nanti."

"Apa? Menghadap dirinya? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak sudi." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Tangannya makin kuat menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura, membuat Sakura meringis kecil. Mereka melesat kembali ke paviliun, kemudian memperlambat kecepatan mereka, lalu mendarat di kamar.

"Istirahatlah.." Kata Sasuke sambil membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menemui Marionette." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura langsung berseru, "Tu..tunggu!"

Sasuke menoleh, wajahnya seakan mengatakan "kenapa?"

"Te..temani aku sebentar, maksudku.. temani aku.. sa..sampai aku ter..tidur.. Gemuruh itu menakutkan. A..aku tak bisa tidur. Ma..maukah kau?" Kata Sakura terbata-bata. Takut Sasuke menolaknya, dan itu akan sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, duduk di samping Sakura, "Tidurlah.." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Tipis…

Sakura tersenyum senang, walaupun hanya sekilas. Ia segera mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman menurutnya, menarik selimut sampai dagunya. Sasuke menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Menunggu sampai Sakura tertidur. Benar-benar tetidur.

Sakura merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke di bahunya. Ia tersenyum senang seperti seorang anak kecil mendapatkan sekantung permen kesukaannya. Tak lama kemudian ia jatuh tertidur. Sasuke menyadari itu, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan berusaha berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Maaf.." Bisiknya, sambil membelai rambut Sakura. Dengan rasa bersalah dan ketulusannya, ia berbisik lagi, "_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono in atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr…" _kemudian mencium lembut bibir ranum Sakura.

Kata-kata itu bergema di kepala Sakura.

_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono in atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr…_

Semoga keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan mengikutimu dan semoga kau dilindungi dari kesialan

* * *

Sikhouette masih bersedih. Ia menangis setiap malam. Matanya bengkak dan makin bengkak tiap harinya. Pelayan-pelayan tidak berani mendekatinya, sebab keadaannya yang kacau ini bisa-bisa membuat semua pelayan berhenti bekerja.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, _My Lady_?" Tanya salah satu pelayannya, "Perlu saya buatkan teh chamomile?"

"Yah.. silahkan.." Kata Silhouette pelan. Pelayan itu segera membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

Tsunade maju ke depannya, "Lebih baik kita lakukan penyerangan ke The Dungeon.." Katanya.

"Pegunungan Spine terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka yang berjalan kaki.." Kata Silhouette.

"Kalau begitu kirim saja Naruto, dan beberapa pejuang malaikat yang kau percaya, atau yang dia percaya, _My Lady…_" Kata Tsunade lagi.

"Tidak, tidak… aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka yang hanya sedikit, melawan segerombolan prajurit menyedihkan Marionette.." Lagi-lagi Silhouette menolak.

"Tapi, kita harus bertindak untuk menyelamatkan Sherry.." Tsunade agak kesal, namun mencoba tetap tenang dan sopan meyakinkan Silhouette.

Silhouette menghela nafas panjang sambil terus memegangi kepalanya, "Aku sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa.."

"Seperti yang saya bilang, _My Lady_, Serang The Dungeon!" Tsunade menekankan kata 'serang'.

"Terlalu berbahaya!"

"Kirimkan saja pejuang elf, kurcaci dan malaikat! Mereka bisa melewati Spine tanpa harus bergantung pada keberuntungan!"

"…."

* * *

Naruto terdiam, gelisah sedari tadi. Ia seperti cacing menyedihkan yang sedang terhampar di padang pasir. Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dan menyedihkan daripada dirinya yang kalut dan kacau setelah ia merasa gagal melindungi dan menyelamatkan Sakura dari genggaman Marionette dan beserta anak buahnya. Ia merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan.

"Na..Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Hinata datang dengan gaun putih-biru pastel-nya seperti biasa. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ah, Hinata-san.." Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"A..Ano.. kau sedang apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Yah.. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Sakura-chan.."

Kekecewaan samar-samar terlihat di wajah bening Hinata, "A..apakah.. ya..yang bisa ku..bantu?"

"Kelihatannya sama sekali tidak. Satu-satunya yang kutunggu sekarang hanyalah panggilan dari Ratu Silhouette untuk misi menyelamatkan Sakura di The Dungeon itu, kemudian membawa pulang kembali Sasuke ke Sinlaire. Tak kurang tak lebih. Dan hanya itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau bicarakan saja dengan Ratu Silhouette, Naruto-kun.." Hinata tersenyum manis, "Dengan begitu akan lebih menguntungkan, selain menghemat waktu kau juga bisa menyiapkan pasukanmu segera.."

"Benar juga.." Mata Naruto berbinar-binar, tanpa sadar ia langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Arigatou, Hinata-san!" Katanya, kemudian langsung pergi melesat terbang ke paviliun.

Hinata terdiam. Perlahan mukanya memerah, dan ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia terlalu senang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

_Naruto-kun.. _Hinata hanya senyum-senyum sambil pergi.

* * *

Ini dia chapter 3!

Cepat sekali bukan sodara-sodara?

Nanti juga lama lagi.. hahahaa..

Semoga ceritanya bagus yah,,

Saya baru pertama kali bkin fic fantasi..

Beneran..

RnR!


	4. Chapter 4

SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Fiction

AU, OC, OOC, cerita fantasi yang teramat gaje…

RnR please.. ,"

**ERAGON – THE INHERITANCE CYCLE © Christopher Paolini**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON © **

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura Haruno = Sherry**

**Naruto Uzumaki = Kevin**

**Tsunade = Mistral**

**Orochimaru = Darker**

**Sasuke Uchiha = Jason**

**Silhouette = Queen of Sinlaire**

**Marionette = Queen of The Dungeon**

Silhouette dikagetkan suara ketukan pintu paviliun. Ia mengisyaratkan salah satu pelayannya untuk membukakan pintu. Naruto langsung menghambur masuk ketika pintu terbuka. Ia terengah-engah dan kemudian langsung membungkuk.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, _My Lady_. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang kalau kita diam terus seperti ini. Penyerangan harus dilaksanakan!" Kata Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Tsunade mengangguk setuju, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Silhouette yang tampak sedang mempertimbangkan kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan.." Silhouette akhirnya berkata, walaupun bukan jawaban yang memuaskan, "Aku tidak hanya memikirkan Sherry, tapi aku juga memikirkan keselamatan kalian. Berbahagialah kalian mendapatkan pemimpin sepertiku.."

Silhouette memang berubah total sejak Sherry diculik. Ia tampak lebih sering terdiam, merenung. Setiap malam isakan tangisnya selalu terdengar. Ia menjadi mudah terpancing emosi dan tidak lagi seperti biasa. Badannya kurus hanya dalam beberapa hari saja. Kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami, _My Lady.._" Naruto memantapkan suaranya, "Kami merelakan diri kami, untuk menjadi rakyatmu, menjadi pelayanmu, prajurit serta pejuangmu, dan kami akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan selagi itu masih masuk di akal." Naruto berdeham, "Aku mengatakan sekali lagi, _My Lady_. Penyerangan harus segera dilakukan. Jika kau mengkhawatirkan prajurit di daratan, mereka tidak perlu ikut. Elf dan Kurcaci bisa menjaga diri mereka dengan sangat baik di Spine. Para malaikat akan terbang lebih dulu."

Silhouette hanya diam saja.

"Jika kau tidak memutuskan untuk melakukan penyerangan, atau kau tidak memutuskan apapun." Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku akan memimpin penyerangan ini tanpa izin dari anda!"

"Kau sangat tidak sopan, Kevin!" Amarah Silhouette lagi-lagi terpancing, "Kau berbicara padaku dengan sangat tidak sopan. Jangan berani-berani kau melakukan penyerangan tanpa seizinku!"

Naruto mulai berani melawan, "Anda tidak mempedulikan anak anda di sana, eh? Jangan katakan kalau anda memang samasekali tidak peduli. Kami tidak bisa diam saja, dan saya tidak peduli apa anda bisa diam begitu saja atau tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Sherry ada di sana, dalam bahaya atau tidak.. atau bahkan ia sudah dijadikan makhluk menyedihkan bersayap kelelawar itu? Apa anda sama sekali tidak peduli? Orangtua macam apa anda ini?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kevin!" Tsunade menegurnya keras, namun Naruto mengabaikannya dan terus mengeluarkan segala penatnya.

"Kepedulian anda seolah begitu palsu. Apa-apaan itu? Mengapa anda begitu tidak peduli? Oh, apa ketidakpedulian anda ini juga berhubungan dengan Sherry? Jangan katakan Sherry itu bukan anak anda?!" Naruto mengeraskan suaranya dan menekankan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Amarah Silhouette sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia bangkit dari singgasananya dan segera menampar keras wajah Naruto dan dengan sihir melemparnya hingga membentur dinding sampai dinding tersebut retak. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto. Ia segera mengusapnya dan menatap tajam Silhouette.

"Tutup mulutmu, lebih baik kau keluar sebelum aku membunuhmu dan mencabik-cabikmu hingga menjadi 100 bagian sama rata, Kevin! Sekarang KELUAR!" Bentak Silhouette.

"Aku anggap anda sama sekali tidak mengambil keputusan, _My Lady_." Naruto mengambil pedangnya yang jatuh dan langsung keluar tanpa hormat kepada Silhouette, "Penyerangan akan segera dilaksanakan." Serunya ketika pintu hampir tertutup.

Silhouette sangat geram. Terlihat urat-urat muncul dan otot-ototnya menegang. Tsunade tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Dia anakku.." Tiba-tiba Silhouette berkata histeris, "Sampai kapanpun dia tetap anakku. Aku peduli padanya.."

"Aku mengerti.." Tsunade menenangkan, "Naruto sangat peduli dan mengkhawatirkan Sherry, _My Lady, _makanya ia ingin segera menyerang The Dungeon."

Silhouette sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Tsunade, ia hanya terdiam.

* * *

Sakura terbangun tiba-tiba. Mimpi aneh, samar-samar dan mengganggu itu terus menghantuinya sejak ia tinggal di The Dungeon. Ia membalikkan badannya. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke tertidur pulas. Hari ini memang hari yang tidak terlalu sibuk seperti kemarin. The Dungeon sedang dalam keadaan santai, mereka mungkin tak takut bahwa Sinlaire akan menyerang The Dungeon.

Sakura terjaga selama 2 jam. Matanya hanya tertuju pada jendela yang menampakkan bangunan tua dari batu dan langit hitam kemerahan yang dihiasi petir dan gemuruh. Sesekali ia melihat Sasuke.

_Damai sekali wajahnya.._ Sakura hampir tertawa. Ia membekap mulutnya takut membangunkan Sasuke. Wajah porselen pucat Sasuke yang menawan sangat menarik perhatian. Sakura terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Sasuke bangun entah kenapa. Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya, panik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura yang masih terjaga.

"Aku terbangun.." Jawab Sakura, "Dan tak bisa tidur kembali."

Sasuke mengubah posisinya, menyamakan posisi dengan Sakura, yang dengan posisi duduk sambil menyandarkan badan ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Kau merindukan rumah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kau takkan pernah tahu kegelapan disana.." Sasuke terdiam, "Jauh lebih gelap daripada disini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Badan Sakura menegak, tanda ia ingin tahu lebih banyak. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian kembali memandang jendela.

"Kau akan tahu nanti.."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu sekarang…"

"Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kau mengetahui hal itu." Sasuke menegaskan.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, tidak ada yang mau berbicara. _Sasuke.._ Sakura mengeluh dalam hati, _Aku benci keheningan!_ Sakura menekuk kakinya dan merapatkannya ke badannya. Ia membungkus badannya dengan selimut.

Sakura memikirkan keadaan Naruto selama tak ada dirinya. Terakhir kali ia meng-_scry_ Naruto dan ibunya, ia merasa tak ada masalah. Namun ia khawatir sesuatu terjadi.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura segera mendekat pad Sasuke, "Mengapa kau tidak kembali ke Sinlaire?!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "terlalu berbahaya."

"Kenapa berbahaya? Kau bisa minta tolong padaku, Naruto, dan banyak orang.." Kata Sakura.

"Bukan begitu.." Sasuke mulai serius dan menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat, "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu benar tentang Sinlaire."

"Aku tahu segala hal disana.."

"Tidak satu hal.."

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan saatnya kau tahu itu.." Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Tidurlah."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang tidak kuketahui di Sin–" Kalimat Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke memegang wajahnya dan langsung mencium bibirnya lembut, membuat segala sesuatu dalam otaknya berpendar kesana-kemari, kemudian hanyut seketika. Ciuman itu hangat, berlangsung agak lama, dihiasi _blitz-blitz _dari petir yang menyambar-nyambar seakan merasa puas, kemudian sampai akhirnya Sakura menyadari sesuatu mengalir dari mulutnya ke seluruh tubunya, seperti tersengat listrik. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dan Sakura terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Sasuke. Satu hal yang diingatnya hanyalah bisikan yang samar-samar dari Sasuke, sebelum ia benar-benar hanyut ke dalam alam mimpi.

Sakura terjaga tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan petir panjang menggelegar. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan sayu, kemudian mencoba bangkit. Ia mengerang kesakitan ketika bergerak, otot-ototnya yang kaku menegang. Setelah otot-ototnya kembali normal, ia terengah-engah sambil terdiam menatap jendela. Hujan. Ia sendirian disana, hanya ditemani bayang-bayang lilin dan petir yang menggelegar. Ia ingin meng-_scry _ibunya, namun tenaganya belum pulih sempurna sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan kemarin? _Tanya Sakura dalam hatinya, ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ia dan Sasuke berbicara pada tengah malam. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian mencoba membukanya perlahan. _Tidak dikunci!_ Seru Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia mencoba membukanya lebih lebar sepelan mungkin. Setelah pintu terbuka agak lebar –setidaknya cukup untuk badan rampingnya– ia menyelinap keluar, menuruni beratus-ratus anak tangga, entah kenapa banyak sekali.

Sebelum mencapai dasar, Sakura mendengar suara samar-samar yang saling berbincang.

"… Bagaimana menurutmu, Jason?" Sakura mengenali suara ini. Terasa familiar di telinga dan tak mungkin ia lupakan. Suara Marionette. Tapi siapa Jason?

Yang ditanya pun sama sekali tidak menjawab. Sakura tak bisa melihat orang atau apapun yang dpanggil Jason itu, ia hanya mendengarkan –kalau ia tak mau ketahuan– dan diam tak bergerak.

"Baguslah.. lagipula, dia ada pada genggaman kita.. dengan mudah kita bisa menghancurkan Sinlaire, benar begitu Jason?"

Lagi-lagi yang ditanya sama sekali tidak menjawab. Mungkin hanya mengangguk atau memang malas menjawab atau memang bisu sama sekali, kalau opsi pertama dan kedua, benar-benar tipikal Sasuke. Sakura bergidik ngeri, ia terpaku, otot-ototnya menegang.

"Setelah itu, apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Jason itu.

_Tidak salah lagi, itu Sasuke! _Seru Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Hah.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengangkatnya menjadi anakku sendiri. Maksudku.. anak 'kita' bukan –karena kau akan menjadi rajanya, walaupun umurmu sama dengannya–?" Marionette mendesah, "Ia tidak akan suka, tidak akan mau dan akan menjadi bencana bagi negara baruku nanti. Lebih baik aku membunuhnya saja, bukan begitu? Itu lebih baik.. lebih tepatnya.. jalan terbaik agar pemerintahanku bisa berjalan lancar, sehingga kedamaian abadi bisa menyelimuti negeri ini.."

"Apapun yang kaukehendaki, terjadilah.." Sasuke menunduk hormat, diselangi tawa keras Marionette yang begitu puas.

_Membunuh… membunuh? _Kata-kata itu melayang dan berputar-putar dalam otak Sakura. Nafasnya menderu, namun ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan suara nafas yang terlalu besar dan mencurigakan. Ia terpaku. Kaget akan kata-kata Sasuke. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin ragu-ragu. Dari kata-katanya sudah terlihat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ragu. _Ia akan membunuhku!_ Sakura panik. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil kunci pintu yang tergantung di pintu dan membawanya masuk. Terdengar bunyi klik yang berulang. Ia tak peduli lagi ada yang mendengar atau tidak.

Marionette dan Sasuke menyadari suara berisik di atas. "Kurasa obrolan kita baru saja didengar orang atau apapun yang paling tidak ingin mendengarnya." Mendengar kalimat itu, Sasuke langsung pergi ke lantai atas, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat aneh dan kemudian anak-anak tangga itu entah kenapa bisa menciut menjadi hanya beberapa langkah saja.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menyandar ke pintu, berusaha menahan pintu itu. Baru saja ia menambah beberapa lapis perisai sihir di kamar itu, baik jendela maupun pintu. Susah, atau bahkan mustahil membukanya. Ia masih merinding. Petir menyambar-nyambar menemani ketakutannya. Otot-ototnya semakin menegang ketika mendengar langkah kaki berat mendekati pintu.

_Kumohon! Kumohon jangan! _Sakura berdoa berkali-kali. _Ia tahu! Aku akan dibunuh sekarang! _ Sakura menelan ludah. _Aku tidak punya waktu lagi! Aku harus lari..! _ Sakura berdiri, kemudian ia mencoba merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk membatalkan perisai sihirnya. Sesekali ia mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil namanya, membuatnya semakin takut.

Setelah selesai merapalkan mantranya, Sakura segera mengambil pedang dan panahnya sementara perisai sihir perlahan menghilang. Tepat saat pintu terbuka, Sakura bersiap untuk melarikan diri dari jendela.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak, "Berhenti bodoh!"

"Tidak.. tidak.. tidak akan!" Seru Sakura, ia menjatuhkan diri, kemudian sekuat tenaga terbang melesat, mencoba melarikan diri sejauh apapun, mencoba terbang.

Sesosok perempuan yang terbang melesat di langit The Dungeon akan menarik perhatian. Makhluk-makhluk jadi-jadian yang berjaga di sekitar paviliun segera memanahnya. Panah-panah itu menghujani dirinya, sekalipun tak ada yang berhasil mengenainya. Satu panah berhasil menggores pinggangnya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan dan memperlambat terbangnya. Kesempatan untuk Sasuke menyusulnya. Menyadari akan disusul, Sakura segera melupakan lukanya, dan membiarkannya menganga diterpa angin dingin yang menusuk, kemudian melanjutkan terbang.

"Jierda!" Serunya ketika sampai ke gerbang. Gerbang besi tebal itu langsung patah dan rontok seketika dengan sihirnya, ia hampir lolos, namun terlambat. Sasuke telah menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Seru Sakura meronta, walaupun sebenarnya tidak berguna.

"Diam dan kembalilah!"

"Tidak akan!" Sakura mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, mencoba melukai apapun bagian tubuh Sasuke yang bisa dicapainya. Yap, luka gores panjang di tangan Sasuke lagi. Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika pinggangnya lagi-lagi terasa perih dan sakit sekali. Dengan tangan yang bebas, ia berusaha menutup luka itu. Darah segar membasahi tangannya.

Salah satu makhluk jadi-jadian itu memanah Sakura, tepat mengenai tangannya, tak terkecuali tangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua meringis. Rontaan Sakura membuat tangan Sasuke menjadi lebih sakit lagi.

"Diamlah!" Seru Sasuke, kemudian tanpa mempedulikan raungan Sakura, ia membawanya kembali ke kamar di paviliun, kembali merantai Sakura ke tempat tidur.

"Kau akan membunuhku!" Seru Sakura.

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud membunuhmu!"

"Tapi kau akan… suatu saat nanti.." Air mata membasahi pipi Sakura, "Kau akan membunuhku nanti! Setelah membunuh ibuku dan menguasai Sinlaire.. kau akan membunuhku.."

"Takkan pernah terjadi, dan takkan pernah ada apapun yang menyentuhmu!" Sasuke mendekap Sakura erat. Sakura ingin meronta tapi tak bisa.

"Aku takkan percaya.." Sakura terisak, "Kau pasti akan membunuhku."

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku bersumpah demi apapun di dunia ini.."

"Kalau begitu katakan itu dalam bahasa kuno!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengulangi kata-katanya dalam bahasa kuno dengan jelas dan berkali-kali sampai Sakura terlihat puas, membuat seluruh badannya bergidik merasakan energi sihir mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, mengikat jiwanya.

Sakura melemaskan otot-ototnya. Kemudian ia menyembuhkan luka akibat panah salah satu makhluk jadi-jadian yang menghujaninya dengan panah setajam silet tadi. Ia juga menyembuhkan luka yang dibuatnya kepada Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mendekapnya erat.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu, tidak akan membiarkan apapun melukaimu!" Kata Sasuke sambil mendekap Sakura.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?" Sakura menatap matanya dalam-dalam, "Ketika Marionette menyuruhmu… membunuhku?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tapi akan kupikirkan."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan rantai ini.." Seru Sakura.

"Tidak bisa demi keamananmu. Kau berbahaya di luar. Lagipula…" Sasuke memandang jendela serius, "Seluruh Dungeon dilindungi perisai sihir bahkan tanpa bisa dirusak oleh sihirmu seperti tadi, walaupun kau telah merusak gerbang dan sekitarnya."

"Rantai ini akan membunuhku perlahan. Kau memang akan membunuhku."

"Tidak ada sihir dalam rantai ini!"

Sakura mencoba menarik tangannya yang dirantai. Sasuke benar, sengatan aneh seperti biasa sudah tidak dirasakannya.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga.." Sasuke menatap Sakura sebelum keluar, "Aku akan melindungi kamar ini dengan sihir. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang boleh masuk ke kamar ini kecuali pelayan-pelayan pilihanku. Dan kau… tidak akan keluar dari kamar ini."

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Sayapnya lelah, kesakitan, sepertinya salah satu panah yang lain berhasil melukai sayapnya.. lagi..

Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, mencium bibir Sakura lembut, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya di kamar itu. Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa takut dan tak tenang. Ingin sekali meng-_scry _ibunya, tapi ia takut.. dan terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. Ia bisa tewas jika nekad melakukannya. Kelelahan yang luar biasa, deru napas yang kencang, perlahan melambat, tergantikan oleh kesunyian sedingin es yang menyelimuti kamar.

* * *

Naruto menyiapkan tas berisi makanan, batu pengasah pedang kecil, dan botol air minum. Ia menyandang pedang biru kesayangannya dengan panah hitam di punggungnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari tenda, berseru dengan suara lantang.

"Kita akan berangkat… sekarang." Katanya, "Firnën, tolong katakan pada penjaga gerbang untuk melumasi engsel gerbang dengan minyak. Silhouette akan mengacaukan segalanya kalau dia mengetahui kita akan menyerang."

Pejuang yang dipanggil Firnën mengangguk, kemudian segera berlari ke arah gerbang. Naruto sendiri perlu membantu pasukannya menyiapkan segala yang menurutnya perlu dibawa. Melewati Spine akan sangat melelahkan dan membahayakan. Kau bisa mati tanpa tahu bahwa sesuatu sedang menggerogoti jantungmu dari dalam. Ulat Ëglat.

"Kuda, kita pasti membutuhkan kuda. Kalian harus membawa kuda agar kita bisa menghemat waktu. Semakin banyak kita membuat tenda, itu akan menjadi penunjuk arah bagi musuh atau apapun. Nyawa kita bisa rentan terancam. Beberapa elf boleh membawa kuda boleh tidak, tergantung apakah kalian mampu. Kami para malaikat tidak membutuhkan kuda." Kata Naruto, "Segeralah siapkan segalanya. Jangan lupa asah pedangmu hingga tajam. Dan jangan lengah." Mereka semua mengangguk mantap dengan wajah bersemangat dan haus darah. Saat penentuan nasib mereka yang takkan lama lagi. Bukan hanya nasib mereka, namun seluruh Sinlaire.

_Bersabarlah, Sakura-chan.._ Naruto bergumam, _Aku akan segera kesana, menolongmu.._

Lamunan Naruto dibuyarkan oleh suara lembut dari belakangnya, "Boleh aku ikut?"

Naruto berbalik menoleh. Hinata dengan wajah cantik dan rambut panjang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, "A..ano.. Sherry-chan telah banyak membantuku waktu persiapan untuk hari perayaan bulan penuh dan dialah yang paling banyak melakukan persiapan dari semua orang, termasuk diriku dan pelayan-pelayanku. Namun semua apa yang telah dilakukannya sia-sia dan aku merasa bersalah. Aku ingin ikut untuk membantumu menolong Sherry-chan."

Naruto hampir saja meneriakkan 'ya' pada Hinata, namun ia segera menggeleng, "Tidak.. tidak bisa. Terlalu berbahaya untuk putri bulan sepertimu. Avery tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Dan aku tidak setuju. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Ta..tapi, aku sudah diajari beberapa sihir yang berguna untuk pertarungan oleh Sherry-chan, dan sebagai tanda terimakasih aku ingin menyelamatkannya!" Hinata tetap memohon.

_Memang berguna, karena diantara para pejuangku tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menggunakan sihir.._ pikir Naruto, _Tapi Spine terlalu berbahaya untuknya. Bisa-bisa ia sekarat walau baru sampai 2 mil dari Dungeon._ Naruto ingin mengiyakan, namun ia tidak sanggup menerima apa yang akan terjadi di perjalanan nanti. Dan ia pasti tidak sanggup untuk membayarnya kecuali dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Banyak yang harus dipikirkan.." Kata Naruto, "Aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padamu, Hinata. Sungguh, jangan membuatkan lebih khawatir lagi."

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan, berarti aku yang akan memutuskan. Aku akan ikut!" Hinata tersenyum.

Naruto menghela nafas, menyerah, lagipula ia sangat tidak sopan berkata seperti tadi itu. Tidak mau dibuat khawatir lagi? Kekhawatirannya sekarang sudah mencapai puncak seperti puncak Menara Ödret, menara tertinggi milik kaum kurcaci. "Baiklah, kau akan ikut, asalkan…." Kegembiraan Hinata disela Naruto, "Kau harus terbang, bersamaku, disampingku, dan takkan pernah terpisah."

Hinata tersenyum gembira. Sekali dayung 2 pula terlampaui. Ia ingin menolong Sakura, tapi bisa juga bersama terus dengan Naruto yang dicintainya. Ia menjadi semakin bersemangat. _Tunggu aku Sakura-chan! Aku pasti akan menolongmu untuk berterimakasih.. _Katanya dalam hati.

Setelah semua persiapan telah matang, pintu terbuka dengan pelan dan tanpa suara. Para penduduk sudah tertidur lelap, tak menyadari puluhan atau ratusan kuda yang melintasi depan rumah mereka. Sebelum meninggalkan Sinlaire, Naruto memberi pengarahan kepada pejuang yang tinggal untuk melindungi Sinlaire kalau-kalau diserang dari arah lain yang berlawanan dengan arah Naruto ke Dungeon, yaitu lurus ke depan.

Pasukannya berjalan meninggalkan Sinlaire. Setelah beberapa mil jauhnya, mereka segera memacu kuda mereka masing-masing untuk berlari lebih cepat, membelah kesunyian hutan Spine yang mengerikan.

"Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Entahlah…" Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan sihir dan itu bukan bakatku ataupun sesuatu yang ingin kupelajari."

"Bagaimana kalau kita meng-_scry_ dirinya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Apa itu?"

"Semacam melihatnya.. membutuhkan sihir dan banyak energi sebenarnya, namun dengan melakukannya lebih awal.. menumbuhkan atau menghancurkan harapan.." Hinata terbata-bata pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak suka mendengarnya tapi…" Naruto berdeham, "Lakukanlah."

"Disana ada danau, aku bisa meng-_scry _-nya dengan air danau." Hinata dan Naruto melesat turun ke pinggir danau.

"Draumr kópa.." Hinata merapalkan mantra sesuai ajaran Sakura dan air jernih seketika. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul bayang-bayang samar yang berpendar.

"Itu Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto.

"Ia diikat di tangannya. Namun dari mukanya kupikir ia tidak kekurangan makanan atau nutrisi ataupun diracun." Kata Hinata, "Hanya yang kubingungkan adalah garis memanjang di bajunya dan di tangannya."

"Sasuke pasti melukainya!" Naruto geram, "Sialan."

"Setidaknya masih ada harapan, ayo!" Mereka berdua mengisyaratkan pada prajurit untuk kembali bergerak dan mereka terbang melesat ke langit malam.

* * *

Yey! Sampai Chapter 4..

Bagaimana ceritanya sodara-sodara?

Bagus tak? Kalau gak silahkan bunuh authornya..

RnR!


	5. Chapter 5

SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Fiction

AU, OC, OOC, cerita fantasi yang teramat gaje…

RnR please.. ,"

**ERAGON – THE INHERITANCE CYCLE © Christopher Paolini**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SINLAIRE and THE DUNGEON © **

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura Haruno = Sherry**

**Naruto Uzumaki = Kevin**

**Tsunade = Mistral**

**Orochimaru = Darker**

**Sasuke Uchiha = Jason**

**Silhouette = Queen of Sinlaire**

**Marionette = Queen of The Dungeon**

Naruto membidik seekor rusa jantan besar yang ada sekitar 5 meter dari posisinya sekarang. Ia melepaskan anak panahnya, kemudian rusa itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Maaf.." Kata Naruto, "Kau rusa yang hebat dan besar, tapi aku membutuhkanmu."

Naruto membawa rusa itu ke perkemahan, kemudian menyuruh salah satu pejuangnya untuk memasaknya bagi para pasukan dengan cepat, karena api di malam hari akan membahayakan mereka. Posisi mereka bisa ketahuan.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak, aku membawa makanan." Jawab Hinata, "Hanya saja aku khawatir dengan Sakura-chan. Walaupun ia baik-baik saja, aku tak yakin ia bisa sebaik itu untuk seterusnya."

"Tidak ada yang akan baik-baik saja untuk waktu lama disana." Naruto mendengus kesal, "Kecuali Marionette itu sendiri."

"Apa tujuannya menculik Sakura?"

"Hanya ada satu opsi. Membuat Silhouette lemah." Kata Naruto.

"Atau mungkin Sasuke yang menginginkannya?" Hinata menebak, "Berarti ada 2 opsi."

"Terserahlah." Naruto kesal dengan kata-kata Hinata yang terakhir.

Api unggun dipadamkan dan para prajurit makan dengan lahap ditemani lentera redup dalam tenda yang berlapis-lapis. Mereka minum banyak air, kemudian tertidur lelap dengan perut membesar. Beberapa prajurit meminum sekaleng-dua kaleng bir yang entah mereka dapat dari mana.

"Tidurlah.." Kata Naruto pada Hinata, "Kau butuh istirahat."

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke tendanya, mematikan lentera dan tertidur.

* * *

Naruto bangun dengan semangat baru, kekuatan baru, setelah tertidur begitu nyenyak. Ia mencuci mukanya di sungai, kemudian memakai baju besi, menyandang pedang dan panah di pinggang dan di punggungnya.

"Tidak jauh lagi, sebenarnya, bila kita tidak berkemah lagi untuk selanjutnya. Sebenarnya kita bisa makan di kuda dan tertidur di kuda, bergantian dengan yang lain untuk berjaga. Tapi…" Naruto berdeham, "Aku senang kalian memanfaatkan waktu semalam dengan baik."

Prajurit mengangguk-angguk senang, kemudian mereka menyiapkan keperluan mereka sendiri. Kuda-kuda diberi makan dan minum, satu kuda membawa daging rusa sisa kemarin yang tidak habis –memang rusa yang besar. Kuda-kuda kemudian dipasangi pelana oleh penunggangnya masing-masing.

Siraman cahaya matahari meningkatkan semangat Naruto. Spine kali ini lebih hangat dari kemarin. Para prajuritnya mulai melanjutkan perjalanan. Dirinya dan Hinata terbang mengawasi dari atas jalan yang akan dilalui. Jalan setapak –sepanjang penglihatan mereka– masih bersih tanpa halangan.

"Silhouette pasti kaget setengah mati melihat betapa sepinya Sinlaire tanpa langkah berat prajurit-prajuritmu dan kau tidak bisa dicari kemanapun." Komentar Hinata.

"Aku akan diusirnya seusai perang ini, tak diragukan lagi." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa, "Atau akan dibunuhnya? Aku tak peduli, yang penting Sakura-chan harus diselamatkan."

"Tidak akan ada pengusiran, pengasingan atau pembunuhan apapun yang dilakukan Silhouette terhadapmu, bila kau memenangkan pertarungan ini dan sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan nyawa prajurit yang mati atau kuda yang sekarat nanti –mereka kuda-kuda terbaik Sinlaire– bila kau memenangkan pertarungan ini." Kata Hinata meyakinkan, membuat Naruto semakin bertekad.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" Hinata mendekat, "Disana!"

"Ada apa disana?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas, "Makhluk jadi-jadian!"

Naruto segera memperingatkan prajurit dibawahnya. Mereka berhenti. Hening, dan makhluk jadi-jadian itu tetap berjalan. Ada 2, atau 3. Masing-masing membawa gada dan kapak besar. Bertubuh jangkuk dan besar seperti beruang berusia puluhan tahun. Sayap-sayap mereka lebar dan sepertinya kuat.

"Aku akan mencoba memanah mereka, "Bisiknya pada Hinata, "Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa memanah dengan tepat. Bila meleset, mereka akan mengetahui keberadaan kita!"

"Kau bisa melawannya seorang diri. Mereka akan meremehkanmu sementara aku mengawasimu disini dan bila terjadi sesuatu, aku akan membunuh mereka dengan sihir."

"Kau benar.." Naruto melesat pergi ke bawah, mengisyaratkan prajuritnya tetap diam di tempat, sementara ia menembus pohon lebat untuk menemui makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

Naruto berjalan perlahan dengan tangan memegang busur, berusaha bersembunyi sambil membidik. Desingan panah yang dilepasnya membuat mereka terkejut, refleks menghindar, namun keberuntungan berpihak pada Naruto. Satu anak panahnya dari 3 anak panah yang dilepasnya, sesuai ajaran Sakura sang ahli memanah yang sekarang sedang ditawan, mengenai dahi salah satu Fhreor.

Fhreor yang dipanah meraung hebat sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Fhreor-Fhreor lainnya menggeram. Mereka berdua, tanpa aba-aba, menerjang Naruto. Naruto mencabut pedangnya dari sarung kulitnya, dan menyerang kedua Fhreor ganas itu.

Dengan mata pedang, Naruto berhasil melukai punggung salah satu Fhreor bertanduk besar. Fhreor dengan tanduk yang lebih kecil ditendangnya jauh-jauh. Fhreor bertanduk besar geram, membuat Naruto benar-benar sibuk dan samasekali tidak bisa melihat Fhreor yang lainnya. Setelah berhasil memenggal kepala Fhreor yang menyerangnya, ia berusaha mencari Fhreor yang lain. Namun hilang tanpa jejak. Hanya ada tetesan darah merah hitam pekat menetes kemudian terputus.

_Sial! Yang satu berhasil melarikan diri. Pasti ia akan melaporkannya pada Marionette! _Umpat Naruto, kemudian kembali ke tempat semula.

"Bagaimana yang satu lagi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sialnya makhluk menyedihkan itu berhasil kabur. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata selayaknya malaikat normal lagi." Kata Naruto, "Ia pasti akan memberitahu Marionette. Kita harus lebih cepat."

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian mereka –Naruto, Hinata, dan seluruh pasukan–kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, "Ia terluka, tapi aku tak yakin itu mempengaruhi kecepatannya." Kata Naruto lagi. Mereka semua berjalan lebih cepat.

* * *

Sakura merasa dirinya di-_scry_ saat ia tidur kemarin. Seseorang, entah siapapun atau apapun itu memperhatikannya beberapa saat, kemudian semuanya kembali menjadi gelap. Dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya itu terasa sangat familiar. Sakura bergidik, lalu mengumpat karena mata rantai di tangannya mengiris kulitnya.

Seluruh badannya terasa pegal. Ia melihat ke arah jendela. Terdiam. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah rantai. _Aku ingin keluar.._ Katanya dalam hati, "Jierda." Sakura berbisik pelan. Jarinya bercahaya, kemudian seketika itu juga rantainya patah, kemudian saling berdentingan.

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian ia bangkit dan segera mencoba keluar dari kamar. Ia merasa sedikit bergidik ketika melewati perisai sihir Sasuke. Ia mendengar suara lirih dari bawah.

"Sinlaire akan menyerang kita!" Seru seseorang atau apapun itu, "Dura tewas ketika menyerang mereka. Fero memberitahu kami."

"Apa?" Muka Marionette memucat, "Cepat siapkan pasukan! Bantai mereka!" Serunya.

Prajurit pelapor tadi lari terburu-buru, kemudian berteriak melengkik ketika berada di luar paviliun. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun, kemudian ia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Mencoba melihat keadaan luar. Meng-_scry_ Naruto. Namun entah mengapa hanya samar-samar yang dilihatnya, kemudian gelap. Ia melihat rambut pirang Naruto, tatapan mata biru safirnya, namun hanya sebentar, dan ia sangat kecewa.

_Naruto.. _

_Hei, Naruto… kenapa kau lama sekali! _Sakura terisak, _Tolong aku!_

_Tolong aku!_

Kata-kata itu melayang dalam benak Naruto, membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku …" Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku merasa seseorang memanggilku.."

_Jangan-jangan.. Sakura sudah tidak jauh lagi?! _Hinata girang dalam hati, _Sakura-chan bisa memanggil Naruto, kalau begitu.. _Hinata memejamkan matanya, _Aku juga ingin berkomunikasi dengannya._

"Kau sedang apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengabaikan Naruto. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh, namun tetap membentengi benaknya, dan ia hanya fokus pada Sakura. Ia mencari dan terus mencari, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu benak Sakura.

_Sakura-chan!_

_Hinata-san?_

_Sakura-chan! Kau dimana? Aku dan Naruto beserta pasukan sedang mengarah ke Dungeon. Kupikir tidak akan jauh lagi._

_ Memang tidak akan jauh, Tapi kalian dalam bahaya! _Seru Sakura, _Fhreor yang kalian serang itu melarikan diri dan berhasil melapor kepada Ratu. Siap-siap saja di depan kalian aka nada segerombol pasukan Marionette dan kalian mungkin akan dihujani panah._

Hinata terkejut, kemudian segera memberitahukan pada Naruto, dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto, Hinata mengisyaratkan kepada Pasukan untuk menyiapkan diri dan senjata mereka.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kita bahkan belum sampai!"

"Mereka kesini! Sakura memberitahukanku.. lewat benak, aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti tapi .. mereka, pasukan, kesini dan akan menyerang kita!" Seru Hinata.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!" Naruto mencabut pedang dari sarungnya, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

_Terimakasih atas informasi berharganya, Sakura-chan!_

_ Kuharap kalian bisa menang. Aku bahkan bisa melihat kalian._ _Walau tak terlalu jelas. Lihat! Mereka sudah keluar gerbang dan kalian harus siap sedia! Aku hanya bisa memberikan satu saran._

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, _Apa itu, Sakura-chan?_

_ Mereka prajurit pilihan. Mungkin mereka sudah dilindungi perisai sihir. Bila itu terjadi, satu-satunya peluangmu adalah melawan mereka satu persatu sampai mati. Mereka banyak, dan kupikir kalian akan segera kalah. Satu-satunya cara adalah penggal atau tusuk kepala mereka! Apa Sasuke disana?_

Hinata segera memberitahukan seluruh prajurit tentang membunuh di kepala kepada semua prajurit. Kemudian pikirannya kembali kepada Sakura.

_Sejauh ini aku tak melihatnya.. _Kata Hinata, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi, _Apa dia disana? Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru dan Marionette._

_ Marionette ada di paviliunnya.. _Jawab Sakura, _Tapi aku ragu dengan Orochimaru karena sedari kemarin, maksudku.. sejak aku diculik aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan orang-orang atau apapun disini, sama sekali tidak membicarakannya. _

_ Begitukah? _Hinata terlihat berpikir, _Kau sendiri bisa keluar dari menara menyedihkan itu?_

_ Tidak semudah yang kaubayangkan.. _Jawab Sakura, _Sasuke menyihir menara ini sehingga aku tidak bisa keluar dengan mudah. _

_Kalau begitu berusahalah.._ Seru Hinata menyemangati, _Mungkin aku akan membutuhkanmu.. Kau bisa terus berhubungan denganku?_

_ Jika kau tetap berada di dekat menara menyedihkan ini.. Kurasa bisa.. _Kata Sakura._ Cepat! Mereka cukup banyak. Kalian masih aman jika Marionette masih di paviliun._

Hinata segera memfokuskan pikirannya kepada prajurit-prajurit Dungeon yang mendekat. Ia memanah satu persatu tepat di kepala makhluk jadi-jadian yang mengawal prajurit biasa. Beberapa meleset namun sebagian besar tepat. Naruto tampak sibuk menghadapi prajurit di bawah bersama pasukannya. Benar saja, mereka benar-benar kebal! Dan itu menyebalkan.

Naruto melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Fhreor yang hampir saja memutuskan lengannya. Ia menghela nafas lega, kemudian kembali membantu para pejuangnya melawan makhluk menyedihkan dan prajurit gila di depan mereka.

"Mereka terlalu banyak!" Kata salah satu prajurit Naruto, Ruhnán.

"Mereka seakan tak ada habisnya.." Timpal yang lainnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia mengerti perasaan para prajuritnya. Kelelahan, sementara prajurit Dungeon keluar dari gerbang dan bergerak maju tanpa ada habisnya. Naruto kembali melayangkan pedangnya, memenggal dan menusuk kepala tiap prajurit yang mendekatinya. Setelah beberapa lama, keluarlah prajurit yang berbeda. Tinggi, lengkap dengan dua pedang melengkuk, memakai helm dan baju besi yang mengkilat.

Prajurit yang berbeda itu cukup terlatih. Mereka terlindungi oleh sihir, keahlian pedang mereka diatas rata-rata. Mereka mampu menghindar dengan cepat seperti Fhreor dan mata mereka merah seperti darah. Para Fhreor yang mendampingi mereka pun jauh lebih kuat daripada Fhreor-fhreor sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Dia tidak bisa keluar dan membantu kita?" Tanya Naruto agak kewalahan.

"Entahlah. Kupikir ia sedang berusaha kabur…" Kata Hinata pada Naruto, "Jika ia berhasil kabur, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu.. fokuslah!" Hinata memanah Fhreor yang hendak menyerang Naruto, "Kau bisa mati kalau terus memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kaupikirkan sekarang ini!"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia kembali ke medan perang di bawah sana, sedangkan Hinata tetap di udara sambil memanah Fhreor-fhreor di bawah sana.

_Sakura-chan! Mereka terlalu banyak. Aku butuh bantuanmu! Kau harus bisa keluar. Kalau begini caranya, aku dan Naruto bisa tamat! _Seru Hinata.

_Bersabarlah, aku sedang mencoba! _ Kata Sakura, _Perisai sihir yang dibuat Sasuke tebal dan rumit! Aku tidak bisa memecahkannya dengan sihir begitu saja!_ _Mana Silhouette? Aku tidak bisa merasakan benaknya._

Hinata menghela nafas, _Ratu Silhouette tidak ikut.. karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak menyetujui penyerangan ini.._

_Apa?! Tidak setuju?! Jadi Naruto pergi dengan keinginannya sendiri? Anak bodoh! Aku akan segera keluar, tapi untuk menjaga energiku, aku harus memutuskan kontak denganmu.. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika aku berhasil keluar.._

Hinata tidak lagi merasakan benak Sakura. Sakura membentengi benaknya. Seperti ada beton setebal 1 kilometer dalam benaknya yang menghalangi benak Hinata untuk masuk.

_Ah! Keluarlah dengan cepat, Sakura-chan.. sebentar lagi kami akan tamat! _

Sakura menyiapkan pedang dan panahnya. Ia mengasah pedangnya asal, kemudian batu untuk mengasah pedang itu ia lemparkan ke arah jendela. Batu itu pecah berkeping-keping ketika menyentuh perisai sihir Sasuke.

_Aku harus mencobanya.. _Sakura menyiapkan panahnya. Ia ingin bereksperimen. Bereksperimen menciptakan suatu mantra untuk memecahkan perisai sihir ini. Ia membidik kea rah jendela.

"_Brisingr raudh! Jierda!" _ Seketika ujung panahnya menjadi bercahaya merah begitu terang. Ketika ia melepasnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kekuatan dahsyat panah itu meretakkan perisai sihir Sasuke. Bayarannya adalah.. Sakura sangat lemah sekali.

_Biarlah.. _Kata Sakura, _Yang penting aku bisa keluar! Tunggu aku, Naruto!_

* * *

__Akhirnya ngadat lagi di chapter 5.. bwahahaahaha..

Saya tidak yakin Love is Complicated ama Sinlaire and The Dungeon bisa update kilat.. mau UAS nih...

RnR aja deh yaaa.. dan bersabarlah..

karena sabar itu indah,,

indahnya kapan?

ya sabar aja..


	6. Chapter 6

**SINLAIRE AND THE DUNGEON**

Pairing: Sasuke U. & Sakura H

Genre: Fantasy – Romance – Fiction – Adventure

Warning: OOC, cerita fantasi yang agak gaje

**ERAGON – The Inheritance Cycle © Christopher Paolini**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sinlaire and The Dungeon © DuWeldenvarden – The Great SnowFire**

Chapter 6

**Sakura Haruno **a.k.a **Sherry**

**Sasuke Uchiha** a.k.a **Jason**

**Naruto Uzumaki** a.k.a **Kevin**

**Tsunade **a.k.a **Mistral**

**Orochimaru** a.k.a **Darker**

**Silhouette** as **Queen of Sinlaire**

**Marionette **as **Queen of Dungeon**

Naruto menghindar dari medan pertempuran, kemudian berlari kecil lalu bersembunyi sambil menahan darah yang mengalir deras dari lengannya, menetes ke tanah. Ia meringis, tangannya yang gemetaran masih berusaha mengenggam pedang dengan keras. _Sial! _Umpatnya dalam hati. _Kalau begini sama saja membunuh lalat dengan tangan kosong! _

"Na..Naruto-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Hinata datang dengan histeris melihat Naruto bersimbah darah.

"Jangan salah sangka! Ini darah mereka.. bukan aku. Aku hanya terluka di lengan.." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan lengannya yang aliran darahnya sudah mulai berhenti.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kami tidak akan bisa menang.." Naruto mulai memegangi kepalanya, "Kita bisa tamat disini."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau prajurit terkuat, Naruto-kun! Kau pasti bisaa.." Hinata mencoba menyemangati.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau juga melihat kenyataan di sana!" Naruto sedikit kesal, "Kalah jumlah, bahkan kami saja hampir kalah besarnya. Andai saja ada prajurit lain. Tapi mereka harus menjaga Sinlaire."

"Na..Naruto-kun.."

"Tapi kau benar, Hinata.." Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak bisa diam begini.."

"Ta..Tapi.. Naruto-kun.. aku .." Hinata menahan tangan Naruto. Bicaranya terbata-bata dan tatapan matanya sangat memohon.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan.." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku pasti bisa."

Hinata dengan enggan melepaskan pegangan tangannya, kemudian membiarkan Naruto pergi kembali ke medan perang, menebas tiap-tiap prajurit yang mendekatinya dengan pedang terhunus. Sesekali perlawanan sengit terjadi ketika ia harus menghadapi lawan dengan kemampuan yang setara dengannya.

Hinata kembali naik ke atas, kemudian dengan panah emasnya, ia memanah tiap-tiap prajurit Dungeon yang bergerombol sambil merapalkan mantra, sehingga efeknya menyebar luas. Tapi pertarungan demi pertarungan yang terjadi di bawah sana terhenti, ketika masing-masing dari mereka menyadari bahwa tanah di bawah mereka sedang bergetar.

"Gempa bumi 'kah?!" tanya salah seorang prajurit kepada prajurit Dungeon yang lain. Mereka hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tetap waspada.

_Apa ini?! _Naruto berusaha menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari penyebab getaran. Telinganya menangkap suara berderap yang berirama, sepertinya mendekat ke arah mereka.

" -kun! Di Perbukitan itu!" Hinata berteriak sehingga semua orang termasuk Naruto menoleh ke perbukitan.

Segerombol, tidak.. itu sepasukan penuh prajurit Sinlaire yang datang melewati perbukitan dengan kuda-kuda terbaik dan persenjataan yang lengkap, tidak lecet sedikitpun dan terlihat diasah begitu sempurna.

"Prajurit Sinlaire!" prajurit Dungeon tampak panik dan mundur.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?!" Naruto tercengang dan pandangannya tak lepas dari sepasukan Sinlaire yang semakin dekat.

"Jangan bengong saja, bodoh!"

Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya, disana tampak Sakura, dengan lesu, mendarat anggun di sampingnya, "Bagaimana mau menang kalau kau hanya menontoni Sinlaire yang sedang datang itu. Kau harus segera memberi pengarahan!"

"Sa..Sakura-chan.. kau.. yang memanggil mereka?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, terengah-engah dan berusaha tetap berdiri tegak, "Iya.. tapi maaf sekali.. setelah ini aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih banyak lagi atau aku akan sekarat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sungguh membantu!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih Sakura-chan! Tapi.. bagaimana bisa kau memanggil mereka?"

"Tatapan Mimpi.. _Draumr kópa. _Tapi kali ini berbeda.. Aku menggunakannya sebagai pengirim pesan. Untunglah Silhouette mau mendengarku dan mengirim mereka kesini. Kuharap dengan begini kita bisa menang."

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa melewati Spine dalam waktu kurang dari setengah hari? Bahkan kurang dari dua jam!" Naruto menatap prajurit itu satu persatu sementara prajurit utama masih menyiksa prajurit Dungeon di tengah kelengahan mereka, "Dan mereka terlihat sangat sehat tanpa lecet."

"Portal.." jawab Sakura, "Aku mencoba membuat portal dengan menggabungkan _Draumr kópa _dan beberapa mantra lainnya sehingga menghasilkan sebuah dimensi ruang dan waktu dari gerbang Sinlaire sampai di balik perbukitan itu sehingga mereka tidak perlu melewati Spine seperti biasa dan langsung sampai di balik perbukitan itu." Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Kau semakin hebat saja, Nona Sherry!" Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Sudahlah! Tidak perlu memuji. Kau harus segera memberi mereka pengarahan dan mengalahkan Dungeon!" seru Sakura, "Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengobrol. Selebihnya akan kuceritakan ketika kita sudah menang nanti!"

"Yosh! Ayo kita bantai mereka Sakura!"

"Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak bisa segesit seperti biasa lagi. Membuat portal sangatlah menguras tenaga." kata Sakura, "Aku di atas bersama Hinata dan melindungimu dari belakang."

"Tidak masalah." Naruto tersenyum, "Bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kembali kuat."

Sakura tersenyum, "Menanglah Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu!"

Sakura segera menyusul Hinata di atas, sementara Naruto memberi pengarahan singkat dan segera bertarung dengan prajurit Dungeon lagi. Sakura, dengan panah emasnya, sama seperti Hinata, melindungi Naruto dari belakang sambil merapalkan mantra tanpa suara.

"Kau tidak kelelahan terus-terusan memakai sihir, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata khawatir, "Bagaimana kalau kau tumbang nanti?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan.. kalung ini menyimpan cadangan tenaga yang cukup besar untuk kupakai sampai kita bisa membantai mereka semua nanti." jawab Sakura, "Kau sendiri tampak kelelahan. Maaf aku baru bisa membantu sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Justru aku senang kau datang. Naruto menjadi sangat bersemangat, dan prajurit tambahan sangatlah membantu kami yang sudah terbantai disini."

"Aku khawatir dengan Sinlaire, Hinata." kata Sakura dengan nada lemah, "Semua prajurit terbaik sudah dikirim ke sini dan Sinlaire sekarang rentan terhadap serangan. Bisa saja prajurit disini hanyalah penghambat sedangkan Marionette sudah mengirim pasukan ke sana untuk menghancurkan Sinlaire."

"Silhouette ada disana. Dia sangat kuat, kau tahu 'kan Sakura, makanya dia bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin Sinlaire, 'kan? Tenang saja, Sakura-chan." kata Hinata.

"Tidak.." Sakura menggeleng, "Masalahnya dia –Silhouette baru saja sampai disini. Kau tidak bisa merasakannya lewat angin yang berhembus kencang mendadak seperti ini?"

"Berarti…" Wajah Hinata menegang.

"Sinlaire kosong…." kata Sakura, "Hanya ada penghuni awam dan beberapa prajurit yang masih dalam tahap pelatihan awal dan menengah. "

"Silhouette meninggalkan Sinlaire begitu saja?!" Hinata menatap Sakura tak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Karena menurutnya dialah yang harus melawan Marionette, Hinata.." Sakura menunduk, "Dia tidak mau aku yang melawan Marionette. Menurutnya kekuatanku belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya."

Keadaan di bawah sana sudah mulai unggul bagian Sinlaire. Perlahan, lambat laun, Prajurit Dungeon mulai menipis dan yang ada hanyalah mayat-mayat yang tenggelam dalam lautan darah. Prajurit Sinlaire semakin mendesak masuk ke dalam wilayah Dungeon. Sakura membidik bagian gerbang besar, merapalkan mantra yang cukup panjang. Panah yang dilontarkannya berselimutkan api biru, ujungnya bercahaya, melesat melewati prajurit-prajurit dan meledak begitu saja di gerbang, menewaskan segerombol pasukan yang sedang berjaga dengan perisai di tangan mereka.

"Lebih baik mereka langsung masuk saja.." kata Sakura, "Aku akan menyusul. Bagaimana denganmu? Menunggu di luar sambil membantai mereka dengan panah?"

"Aku ikut denganmu!" kata Hinata, "Lagipula prajurit yang dikirimkan Silhouette cukup bagus untuk membantu prajurit Naruto. Mereka sangat kuat dan tampaknya kita sudah jauh lebih unggul."

"Kalau begitu.." Sakura menyandang pedangnya, "Ayo.."

.

.

.

.

"Mereka berhasil dikalahkan?! Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Marionette diikuti nada kemurkaannya.

"Maaf, _My Lady_, tapi mereka sangat kuat dan kami sudah kalah jumlah." Prajurit Dungeon itu menunduk dengan kaki gemetaran dan nada yang semakin lemah.

"Kalian benar-benar TAK BERGUNA!" Marionette mengadahkan tangannya dan seketika itu juga prajurit-prajurit yang melapor padanya berteriak histeris dan berubah menjadi batu, setelah itu hancur lebur.

"Sial! Kita akan kalah kalau begini." kata Marionette.

"Maaf _My Lady_, tapi sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu lagi.." kata salah satu pelayan Marionette.

"Tidak perlu dibukakan!" perintah Marionette.

BRAK! Pintu paviliun terbuka begitu saja. Daun pintunya terlepas dan di baliknya berdiri seseorang yang sangat amat dikenal oleh Marionette.

"Salam, hai Saudaraku, Marionette.."

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata bertemu Naruto ketika mereka hendak pergi ke paviliun utama Dungeon.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tapi kurasa Silhouette meninggalkan Sinlaire begitu saja dan aku harus segera menyusulnya ke paviliun. Dia pasti ada disana, dan memastikan Marionette tidak mengirim prajurit ke Sinlaire." kata Naruto.

"Kami juga akan kesana!" kata Hinata, "Ayo!"

"Jangan lewat!" Sakura menyadari sesuatu dan segera menarik Hinata dan Naruto menjauh.

"Kyaa! Ada apa Sakura-chan?!" tanya Hinata, "Aku terkejut!"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Silhouette masuk, tapi yang pasti.. Paviliun ini dilindungi oleh sihir yang tidak gampang." kata Sakura.

"EEEH?! Sihir?! Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Terlihat jelas.."

Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata menoleh ke belakang bersamaan, dan mendapati mereka tidak sendirian. Ada Sasuke disana, dan kemungkinan ia mendengar semuanya, termasuk Silhouette yang meninggalkan Sinlaire begitu saja.

"Sa.. Sasuke?!" Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Sihir ini dibuat oleh perapal mantra terbaik dan oleh Marionette sendiri, dan hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh Silhouette sebagai saudaranya. Ketika angin berhembus.." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ketika angin berhembus kencang, dan sihir itu mulai terlihat, seperti lapisan dengan urat-urat merah yang menyelimutinya, "Maka sihirnya akan terlihat."

"Kita harus masuk, Sasuke!" seru Hinata.

"Aku bisa membantu kalau kau mau."

"Cih, siapa yang minta bantuanmu!" emosi Naruto meledak, "Kau telah menculik Sakura-chan, melukainya, dan tiba-tiba kau mau membantu?!"

"Sudah Naruto.." Sakura menengahi mereka berdua, "Jangan salahkan Sasuke! Sasuke membantuku. Dia sama sekali tidak melukaiku."

"Kenapa kau jadi membelanya sekarang, Sakura?!" seru Naruto.

"Aku tidak membelanya! Itu kenyataannya!" seru Sakura.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kalau Sakura sudah sengotot itu terhadap penilaiannya kepada Sasuke. Setidaknya Sasuke masih memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik bukan? Walaupun nanti di dalam dia akan berkhianat, Naruto punya kesempatan untuk membunuhnya karena kekuatan mereka setara. Setelah menghela nafas akhirnya Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke, tanpa aba-aba, merapalkan mantra tanpa suara dan seketika itu juga sihir itu menghilang.

"Sihirnya tidak akan menghilang lama, sebaiknya langsung masuk." Kata Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-san!" seru Hinata, "Ayo Naruto!"

"Sasuke.." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terdiam, "Kau tidak ikut masuk?"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Sakura dalam-dalam dengan mata yang sangat memohon ditambah tatapan yang seperti orang menyesal, "Aku ikut.." katanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, mereka berdua masuk, mendarat di depan paviliun, dan seketika itu juga sihir kembali menyelimuti paviliun. Pintu paviliun terbuka lebar.

"Selamat datang di paviliunku, Kevin, Sherry.. dan kupikir kalian sudah mengenal.. Jason." Marionette tersenyum ganjil.

"Silhouette?" Sakura memanggil ibunya yang sekarang sedang terbatuk-batuk di lantai paviliun.

"Kau itu gadis yang kuat, Sherry. Aku tak percaya kau adalah anak dari seorang wanita lemah seperti dia.." Marionette tertawa licik.

"Jangan hina ibuku!" geram Sakura

"Aku tidak menghina. Itu suatu kenyataan yang harus kau terima." Marionette menegaskan, "Lagipula.. Jason, darimana saja kau? Aku terus mencarimu dan kau tiba-tiba datang dengan mereka."

"Aku tidak lagi kenal denganmu, Marionette.." desis Sasuke.

"Oooh.. jadi kau sekarang membela Sinlaire?" Marionette menatap Sakura tajam, "Gadis itukah yang merubah pikiranmu, Jason?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Sakura membalas tatapan Marionette, "Sasuke bukan pesuruhmu!"

"Walaupun kau telah menyelamatkannya…" Marionette tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Dia tidak akan bisa pergi dari sisiku, Sherry."

"Kenapa tidak? Dia bisa bebas kemana saja." seru Sakura.

"Tidak kalau dengan ini…" Marionette memperlihatkan sebuah kartu seperti tanda 3 buah koma yang mengelilingi satu titik kecil dan diselimuti oleh lingkaran yang terbentuk oleh tulisan yang tak terbaca sama sekali.

"A.. apa itu?!" seru Hinata.

Wajah Sasuke menegang. Sakura menyadari hal itu.

"Apa itu Sasuke?!" seru Sakura, "Ta..tanda itu."

"Hmm.. Aku yakin kau menyadarinya sebagai perapal mantra terbaik di Sinlaire, Sherry.. Kau tahu ini? Ini adalah kutukan, yang kubuat untuk mengikat rohnya agar terus menjadi pelayanku. Maka itu, dia tidak akan bisa kemanapun di dunia ini. Hahahaha!" Marionette tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Itu adalah kutukan pengikat, Sakura!" seru Hinata, "Apa kau yakin Sasuke bisa lepas dari itu?!"

"Sasuke.." Sakura menatap Sasuke setengah tak percaya, "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!"

"A.a.. tidak bisa." Marionette mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku akan memperlihatkanmu kekuatan dari kutukan ini." Marionette merapalkan mantra tanpa suara.

Sasuke langsung jatuh tersungkur memegangi lehernya. Seketika itu juga ia seakan lumpuh, semua syarafnya seakan mati total dan kulitnya sangat panas. Bisu.. Ia berteriak tanpa suara.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura, "Hentikan Marionette!"

"Ini baru awal, Sakura.." Marionette duduk sambil meminum anggurnya, "Lihatlah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sangat menderita. Tanda-tanda hitam memenuhi sebagian tubuhnya, berpusat di leher yang dipeganginya. Otot-ototnya menegang. Kali ini tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap.

"Per..gilah.. Sakura!" rintih Sasuke di tengah reaksi kutukannya.

"Tidak akan!" Sakura mencoba merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk melepas kutukannya, tapi sia-sia.

"Kau kira ada mantra yang bisa melepaskannya? Hah.. yang bisa melepaskannya hanya aku, Sherry. HANYA AKU!" Marionette tertawa keras.

"Hentikan, Marionette!" Silhouette mulai pulih, "Ini masalah kau dan aku! Mereka tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Jason adalah pelayanku!" bentak Marionette, "Jelas ada hubungannya!"

"Hinata, Naruto! Tolong ibuku! Biar aku yang mengurus semua ini!" kata Sakura.

"Baik!" teriak Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan, kemudian mereka segera menghampiri Silhouette yang lemah.

"Apa maumu, Marionette?!" seru Sakura, "Hentikan penderitaannya!"

"Aku hanya ingin membunuh ibumu dan kau .. itu saja.." Marionette tersenyum, "Kemudian Sinlaire diambil alih olehku!"

"Bunuh aku, Marionette! Tapi janga bunuh Sherry!" seru Silhouette.

"Sherry adalah ancaman, harus dibunuh."

"ARGH!" Sasuke berteriak makin keras ketika kartu yang dipegang Marionette perlahan dirobek sebagian.

"HENTIKAN, MARIONETTE!" seru Sakura, "HENTIKAN! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG, TAPI KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"

Marionette menghentikan mantranya, dan seketika itu juga Sasuke jatuh tersungkur, terbatuk-batuk dan suhu badannya naik drastis. Badannya memerah dan tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Pergi, Sakura!" rintih Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sherry.. jangan takut. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Kau hanya akan merasakan sedikit perih, tapi setelah itu kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi. Akan cepat, aku janji." Kata Marionette, "Kemarilah.. berlutut di hadapanku!"

Sakura bangkit. Kakinya gemetaran, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan Sakura!" seru Sasuke, tapi suaranya tetap kecil, tidak lebih dari bisikan.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun.. Tapi aku harus." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, sehingga Sasuke melepas pegangan tangannya.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Jangan!" seru Hinata.

"Jangan bergerak dari tempat kalian!" bentak Sakura, "Ini adalah kemauanku!"

"Kalian dengar 'kan? Ini adalah kemauannya.." Marionette menyiapkan pedangnya.

Sakura berhenti di depannya, berlutut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Kakinya gemetaran bukan main.

"SHERRY!"

_ CTRASH!_

Sakura masih menutup matanya, tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali. Hanya merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terciprat ke arahnya dan membasahi kulitnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan…

"Ibu!" seru Sakura histeris, melihat ibunya kini berada di depannya dengan luka di punggung yang menganga dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau … memang nekat.." Silhouette mencoba berbicara, "Ini semua tidak akan berakhir kalau begini caranya."

"Ke..kenapa?!" Sakura mulai menangis.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sherry. Tapi, hiduplah, karena kau punya masa depan. Tapi.. sayang sekali.. bukan disini." Silhouette mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya, "Kalian semua, mendekatlah."

"Apa yang akan ibu lakukan?!" seru Sakura, "Beritahu aku!"

"Hiduplah di dunia sana.. Sherry.."

"IBU!"

"SILHOUETTE!" Jerit Hinata dan Naruto.

Silhoutte merapalkan mantra tanpa bersuara. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sebuah jimat yang dikeluarkan Silhouette bercahaya, sementara itu Marionette tidak bisa bergerak karena dikunci oleh mantra Silhouette.

Jimat yang bercahaya itu membentuk sebuah dimensi, menghisap segala yang ada di depannya, dan mengirimnya ke ruang dan waktu.

"Portal!" Seru Hinata, "Sakura!"

"Hinata, Naruto! Berpeganganlah!" Sakura segera menghampir Sasuke dan memegangnya erat. Tapi hisapan portal itu terlalu kuat untuk ditahan.

"Ibu menyayangimu… Sherry.." rintih Silhouette. Kemudan cahaya terang keluar dari portal tersebut, menerangi Hinata, Naruto, serta Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka semua refleks menutup mata.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan yang lebih dahsyat dari 10 Nuklir terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia merasa pusing. Tapi tidak lagi merasa lelah.

"Na..Naruto? Hinata?"

"Aku disini, Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa.. tapi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ledakan apa itu? Kita ada dimana?"

"Semuanya gelap. Aku hanya merasakan lantai ini benar-benar kasar dan keras. Naruto dan Sasuke.. ada dimana mereka?"

"O..Oi! Kami disini!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Apa disini tidak ada lampu?!"

"Harusnya ada.." seru Naruto, "Aku menemukannya!"

_KLIK_! Lampu di tengah ruangan itu menyala remang.

Ruangan itu seperti gudang, berdebu dan sangat berantakan. Lantainya hanya dari semen, dindingnya kusam dan tirainya sudah robek-robek. Di sudut-sudut ruangannya ada sarang laba-laba. Paviliun megah Dungeon berubah menjadi sebuah tempat kumuh.

"Kita ada dimana sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita melewati ruang dan waktu, Naruto." kata Sakura sambil menolong Sasuke, "Kupikir…"

" –kita ada di …." Hinata melanjutkan.

" –dunia lain yang dimaksudkan Silhouette." Tambah Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk, "Dan dengan sedih kukatakan bahwa… Sinlaire, Dungeon.. sudah tidak ada bersamaan dengan ledakan yang kita dengar."

"Jadi yang dimaksud oleh Silhouette adalah…" Naruto menegang.

"Jimat itu adalah portal dimensi, yang diwariskan turun temurun oleh keluarga bangsawan di Sinlaire, yang bisa menghubungkan dunia Sinlaire dengan dunia manusia normal di waktu yang akan datang, dimana sama sekali tidak ada makhluk seperti _fhreor _atau _nymph._" Sasuke menjelaskan, "Silhouette ingin menyelamatkan Sakura, dan kalian –aku ragu dia juga ingin menyelamatkanku– dengan mengirim kalian ke sini.. dunia manusia normal.

"Aku baru sadar kalau baju besi kita telah tergantikan. Kau dan Hinata juga sudah tidak memiliki sayap lagi." Kata Naruto kepada Sakura, "Aku benar-benar bingung!"

"Baju kita tergantikan oleh seragam.." kata Sakura, "Inilah yang dimaksud…"

"Perkataan Silhouette kepada Sakura untuk hidup di dunia lain." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, "Syukurlah kau selamat."

"Aku selamat karenamu, bukan karena diselamatkan oleh Silhouette.." kata Sasuke lemah, "Aku tidak yakin ia juga ingin menyelamatkanku.."

"Aku yakin dia ingin menyelamatkanmu, Sasuke… karena di dunia ini, kutukan itu tidak bisa bekerja lagi." kata Sakura.

"YAP.. Guys.." Naruto membuka jendela lebar-lebar, "Welcome to the real world.."

Semuanya telah berubah.

Dunia yang hijau dan penuh makhluk-makhluk fantasi.

Kini berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang sesak akan bangunan dan manusia-manusia normal yang berjalan kesana kemari.

Sinlaire sudah tidak ada..

.

.

.

Say goodbye to Sinlaire

And say hello to Real world

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Fic gaje ini.. kupersembahkan untuk kalian para pembaca setia.

Ini adalah akhir dari Sinlaire and the Dungeon

Maaf kalo ada typo

Maaf kalo feel-nya kurang kerasa

Maaf kalo mengecewakan

Maaf maaf dan maaf.

**Thank you for :**

**Nadja Violyn**

**Linda Yukarindha**

**Silent Reader**

Rasanya agak mengecewakan yaa.. haha.. untungnya sih happy ending. Tapi Endingnya agak ngegantung kayanya.. (-_-")a

RnR please!

Terimakaasih untuk para reader dan para reviewers! Aku sangat menyayangi kaliaaaan!

Glosarium

Jierda : Hancurkan

Brisingr : Api

Brisingr Raudh (atau apalah itu) : Api merah.. (kalo ga salah)


End file.
